Revival
by Toshizou
Summary: CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY UP! In hopes to revive his clan, Sasuke adopts Itachi's illegitimate child. Now he and team 7 have to figure out how to raise a baby. Slight yaoi Sasunaru and Kakairu Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Baby

**Revival**

A/N: Uh, slight AU since Sasuke doesn't go to Orochimaru (yay!). Sasuke and Naruto are both 15 (also Sasuke now lives in the Uchida complex).The idea popped in my head one day when I was imagining what Lee and Sakura's kids would look like (try it…you'll laugh too) and I thought about how Sasuke would revive his clan as he intends to and this is what came out. Oh well. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: Oh, Baby

In a small hotel room about 15 miles east of Konoha, Uchida Itachi sat up and saw the room spin. His head felt like a pile of lead. "What the hell happened?" He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Shut the curtains, Kisame." He said in a dangerous tone of voice.

Kisame got up from his chair and closed the ratty, stained curtains. This was the last time he'd let Itachi get drunk, he thought. It didn't happen often, maybe once a month or so when he was feeling bored or restless; Itachi would stop at a town, drink himself to sleep or get drunk and screw just about anything. In this case it was the latter. The blue-skinned man rubbed his temples, anticipating the hell that always followed.

"Wasn't there a girl in here?" Itachi said from underneath the blankets. Kisame grinned. So he _did _remember this time.

"I told her to leave a few hours ago."

"Hn." It was silent for a while. Then Itachi spoke again, "What'd you tell her?"

"That Uchida Itachi wouldn't want to be bothered in the morning." Kisame replied, shrugging.

There was a long pause. "You gave her my name?" Itachi asked flatly. Kisame's eyes widened. _Shit._ But the look was all Itachi needed, "I see."

It was Kisame's turn to groan. The next couple of days would be a living hell.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A loud crashing came from inside the Hokage's office. It was followed by screaming and more crashing. Sasuke hesitated before opening the door. He expected Tsunade to be furious with Naruto and needing him to intervene.

He didn't expect to see a pregnant woman knocking over file cabinets and tearing up papers. There were three bottles of spilled sake seeping into the carpet and Tsunade's chair had been thrown out the window, among other things.

"What do you mean, Itachi's not here?! I heard that this was his fucking village!" Said the woman. She might've even been pretty if her face wasn't crudely twisted into a scowl.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "What is going on, Hokage?

Tsunade didn't seem to hear him, "Would you please stop wrecking my office? Do you know how long it took me to do all that paperwork?" The redheaded woman stopped briefly and crossed her arms.

"Just tell me where Itachi is, bitch, or—" She froze unnaturally.

Sasuke and Tsunade turned around to see Shikamaru by the window, "Shadow Imitation Technique…successful."

Tsunade ran a hand through her disheveled hair, "Thanks." She turned to the woman and spoke slowly and firmly as if the woman was so wild animal in need of restraint, "Now you can finally listen to me. Itachi is not here. But his brother is. Now if you promise to remain calm, we'll let you go."

"Why am I here?" Sasuke asked again, his agitation rising steadily.

Shikamaru released her and then mumbled as he left, "So troublesome…"

"What is your name?" Tsunade asked in the same tone of voice.

"Hitomi." The woman replied icily.

"And why do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked, clenching his fists.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hitomi spat.

"So you're saying that Itachi got you pregnant." Tsunade started to say and received a nod from the woman. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was at a bar and he had this weird blue guy with him." She said through gritted teeth. Sasuke had an urge to knock his head against the wall. It was Itachi all right.Hitomi continued to talk, "Anyways, I don't want a kid. Ever. I thought maybe he'd want the kid—"

Tsunade coughed. "Well, um, yeah. Excuse us for a minute." She took Sasuke by the shoulder and dragged him out of the office.

Sasuke punched the wall. "Son of a bitch!"

"What do you want to do?" Tsunade asked, wishing for a cup of sake to ease her headache.

"What do you mean? It's not my damn problem." Sasuke muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Tsunade said. "I'll keep her here until you figure out what you want."

Sasuke didn't know what she meant so he buried his hands in his pockets and left.

On his way back to his home, he ran into Naruto. "Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The last person he wanted to be with right now was Naruto. "What?"

"Do I get a kiss?" Naruto grinned playfully and ended up with a hand in his face.

"No."

Naruto didn't take the hint. "What did Tsunade tell you? She gave a genius like you a crap mission? Bet she did. Bet you have the crappiest mission possible. Have to baby-sit some brat, right?" Sasuke clenched his fists and didn't respond. "Oh, c'mon tell me, Sasuke."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sasuke was very close to hitting the blond ninja. "I need to think." Sasuke admitted sullenly.

"….'bout what?" Naruto draped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, who grimaced.

"The revival of my clan." Sasuke muttered and then an idea popped into his head. This child, Itachi's kid, had the Uchida blood. He could use it to try and revive his clan. Seeing as he was gay, he didn't see Naruto getting pregnant anytime soon. It was a brilliant, awful idea.

"What about it?" Naruto said.

"I'm going to become a father." Sasuke said resolutely.

"What? Now?" Naruto sputtered.

"No…like in month or so." Sasuke said. Visions of a renewed and elite clan danced before his eyes. The Uchida clan wouldn't die; his will was stronger than Itachi.

Naruto eyes widened to the size of saucers, "What do you mean, Sasuke?!" He grabbed his boyfriend by the collar of his shirt, "Bastard, tell me!"

"Let go…I'm going to speak the Hokage." Sasuke said.

"I'm going with you then." Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke shot him an angry look.

When they reached the Hokage's office, they saw Shizune trying to put it back together. She spotted them and gave them a quick grin, "Oh you're back. Made a decision?" Sasuke nodded. "Great. I'll tell Tsunade-sama." She got up to leave.

"What are you going to tell her?" whispered Naruto, who was confused.

"Itachi knocked up some girl." Sasuke said flatly. "I'm considering taking the kid in. Don't want another Uchida orphan."

"Really? That's….unlike you." Naruto said, tiptoeing around the words.

"This isn't an act of charity, Naruto." Sasuke said; his voice still cold. "It's just a way to revive my clan. That's all." Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Sasuke detested the idea of raising Itachi's spawn but one of Sasuke's goals was to breathe life into his clan and he wasn't about pass up an opportunity.

"Mmkay." Naruto muttered. "So is the chick cute?"

"Ugh…not really." Sasuke sighed. He remembered her face, her flaring nostrils, wild blue eyes and messy braid of red hair. Every body part was swollen to the point of looking inhuman and her scanty clothes suggested that she might be a prostitute.

Tsunade walked into the office and groaned. "That woman is impossible. She's asked for ice cream and pickles…again." Naruto visibly twitched. "Sasuke….so what do you want?"

He told her. And then Tsunade told Hitomi, who wasn't pleased.

"You want me to hand it over to a kid?" She said angrily, picking at her ice cream.

"I assure you Sasuke is a good person and has many people to help him." Tsunade resisted the urge to scream, "You don't even care about the child…so shut up!"

"Yeah, whatever." Hitomi said with her mouth full.

Tsunade had to wonder what possessed Itachi to have sex with such a person.

Two months later, Sasuke would be a father.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke groaned at the pile of books on his kitchen table. Tsunade had required him to read every text possible on being a parent and raising a kid. He had thumbed through _Being a Single Father—And a Ninja, Second Edition _and _Techniques to Use to Protect your Newborn. _There were about two dozen more books. Didn't most people learn how to be a parent through experience? However, he wasn't about to suggest that idea.

"Naruto!" He yelled, hoping that alone would wake up the sleeping ninja. A minute later he heard a groan of protest. _Well, another five minutes wouldn't hurt anyone_, he thought and sipped at his tea.

Eventually, Naruto got out of bed and walked—zombie-like—to the table. "Good morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." He put down his cup of tea and said, mostly to reassure himself, "Tsunade's says it's going to be a girl."

"Mmm." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm thinking of baby names." He tried again, hoping for some encouragement from the blond ninja.

"Yeah…that's a good idea." Naruto said, not quite awake.

"The baby shower's today." Sasuke said, finally getting irritated.

"I forgot about that." Naruto said and then his eyes widened, "You think I should bring a gift?"

"_Naruto." _ Sasuke said dangerously.

Naruto waved his hands apologetically, "Ok, ok, I will then."

Sasuke buried his face in his hands. He didn't say anything but his eyes were saying, "I don't think I can do this."

"Too late now." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto! I'm being fucking serious right now." Sasuke shouted.

Naruto blinked dumbly for a few seconds. Then smiled and kissed Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Sasuke grinned evilly. "Thanks….you can start by reading these books." And he handed Naruto a stack. "Have fun, moron!"

"Sasuke…Sasuke! That's not what I meant!" He whined.

A few hours later the Uchida house was filled with many ninja from around the village. Sakura had showed up a few hours later and decorated the house with pink streamers and balloons and a glittery pink banner that said, "It's a Girl." Apparently, Tsunade had spilled the beans to her pupil.

"Who invited all of these people?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Sakura. More people, more presents…she said." Naruto shrugged and bit into a strawberry cupcake with pink icing.

Sasuke noticed the amount of presents piling on the table. There were perfectly wrapped boxes, various stuffed animals with bows and cards with smiling faces congratulating him on parenthood.

Sasuke was beginning to regret his decision. "I need a stiff one…now."

"Don't you think it'll be hard to get away?" Naruto asked and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Not that! I mean alcohol…and lots of it." Sasuke went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of sake he kept for emergencies.

"Do you like the decorations Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nudged him in the ribs, causing him to wince.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled and took another swing. Couldn't they all just leave?

While most people mingled, Sasuke ended up with his back against with wall along with the other wallflowers. Naruto made his way through the crowd and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke took a step and felt his head swim. _Too much sake, _he thought.

"It's time to open presents." Naruto said brightly and the plopped themselves on the couch. "Mine first!" Naruto found his box easily—it was small and the only one with orange wrapping paper.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to tear through the paper. When he was done, he pulled out two matching mugs that said, "World's Greatest Dads" except he could tell that the "s" had been painted messily in bright orange paint.

"Oh, so you _are_ raising the baby together?" Iruka asked, slightly hesitant.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a quick hug.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and slurred, "No we are _fucking _not. My kid. Not yours. Hell, this isn't even my kid. Bastard."

Naruto could smell the alcohol on Sasuke's breath and knew what had happened. He fought the urge to smack Sasuke for getting drunk and hoisted him in his arms and carried him to the nearest bedroom.

"Put me down, you prick." Sasuke mumbled. "I'm not _that _drunk."

"Not a chance." Naruto said and put Sasuke down on the nearest bed. "You stay here. I'll handle things."

"You're such a fuckhead." Sasuke said adamantly and crossed his arms.

"Stay in here or else no sex till the baby's born." Naruto said and shut the door, hoping Sasuke would simply fall asleep. He knew Sasuke was barely drunk but he wasn't taking any chances. He had seen Sasuke drunk once and it wasn't pretty.

The party fizzled shortly after that, leaving only Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka behind. Sakura bent over to pick up the remains of torn wrapping paper.

"He's just nervous, Naruto." Iruka said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I mean, he's becoming a father at the age of fifteen. That's got to be hard on anyone."

"Yeah." Kakashi said doubtfully. Kakashi wasn't sure that Sasuke would be the best parent for anyone. Sasuke was cold, distant and uncaring to most people. However, Naruto had somehow wormed his way into Sasuke's heart…maybe this kid would too.

"At least you got lots of presents." Sakura smiled. And they had. Kakashi and Iruka had gotten a cute little High Chair and a matching bib that said, "I'm My Godfathers' Favorite". Jiraiya had gotten _Icha Icha Paradise: An Educational Picture Book. _Gai had gotten a baby sized green jumpsuit. Hinata had gotten a giant stuffed fox (and fainted after handing it to Naruto). Ino had brought flowers. Sakura had gotten half a dozen baby outfits with the Uchida symbol sewed on—most were pink. There were many other gifts on the table.

"Well—" Naruto started to say and then heard the sound of someone vomiting. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The others waved goodbye and Naruto hurried to the bedroom. "Sasuke….you're cleaning up that mess tomorrow."

"It wasn't that much, asshole." Sasuke mumbled; his face against the toilet seat.

"We all know you're a lightweight." But Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't throwing up due to the sake. It was his own tempestuous feelings that were ripping up his insides. Of course, Sasuke would never admit to it unless he was near death.

"Shut up." Sasuke said before throwing up again.

"You done in there?"

"No…" Sasuke grimaced.

Naruto undressed for bed and waited for Sasuke to wobble over. "This isn't our normal bed." Sasuke muttered, "Remind me to never do that again."

"Mmkay." Naruto said sleepily and turn over. Sasuke groaned and got under the covers.

A couple weeks later Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were clearing out a room to become a nursery. It had been an old dusty room the in the Uchida house but now it was cleaner and definitely warmer. "No pink." Sasuke said firmly as Sakura placed some peonies in a vase.

"Why not? It's a girl. Girls need femininity." Sakura tossed some hair off her should.

"What if Granny Tsunade's wrong and it's a boy?" Naruto asked.

Sakura punched him, "Tsuande-sama's never wrong, idiot!"

Sasuke sighed. "Not too much pink then." Sakura smiled; she had been much easier to deal with once she got over her obsessive infatuation with him. He was at least thankful for that.

"So what are you naming her?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, we haven't thought about it much." Sasuke said and glanced at Naruto who was hauling in the many stuffed animals.

"What about that one name…?" Naruto said.

"What one?"

"You know. I asked you if you liked it and you said, 'it's ok'." Naruto said.

"What was it?"

"How should I remember?" Naruto sighed and earned a hard smack from Sakura.

"This is the name of your daughter and you're just going to forget it? What kind of parent are you?" She screeched.

"Owwwie, Sakura!" Naruto rubbed the bump on his head. "I think it was Kumiko."

"That's better." Sakura said.

"Ah, it's okay." Sasuke shrugged. He was finally warming up to the idea that he was going to be a parent. But sometimes it would hit him like a ton of bricks and he wished he had never heard of Hitomi. Better yet, he wished Itachi had lost all of his functioning reproductive organs. He grinned at the thought.

"Any ideas for godparents?" Sakura crossed her fingers.

"Kakashi and Iruka." Sasuke said flatly. "Who got us the _Icha Icha _book?"

"Jiraiya." Naruto groaned. "Should we throw it away?"

"Why them? Why not me?" Sakura whined.

"You can be Auntie." Naruto grinned playfully and got another slap across the head.

"Iruka rarely goes on missions so in the event that we aren't here, he can take the baby. He's also good with kids and he's living with Kakashi, our sensei. It's practical." Sasuke said briefly. He looked around the room and it did indeed look how he imagined a nursery to be. There were toys, a crib, formula, diapers, and drawers full of clothes. "I think we're done."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "It's lovely."

"Yeah….now leave us alone, Sakura-chan. We're about to make a baby." Naruto ran and glomped Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes and left.

"…about to make a baby?" Sasuke repeated and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey it worked." Naruto said and leaned in for a kiss. It was a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"Move in." Sasuke whispered huskily when Naruto pulled away.

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised. He never thought Sasuke would ever ask him that. Ever.

"Move in." Sasuke said again and this time Naruto believed him. "You already spend the night here most of the time. You should really just move in." Naruto kissed him again.

"Let's go to our room." Sasuke said against Naruto's cheek. They made love that night not a baby.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uhhhhhhh…..I ate too much." Naruto groaned, holding his stomach. It was another meal alone at the Ramen Bar.

"Naruto!" Lee ran quickly and knocked Naruto off his stool.

"Fuzzy Brows, you bastard." Naruto said from the floor.

"Hitomi-chan has gone into labor. It's _time!_" Lee yanked Naruto off the ground and half-dragged him to the hospital.

When they got there, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka were already waiting there. Naruto could hear the screaming and cursing coming from a nearby room. "Are they ripping it out of her?" He asked, seriously.

"Well, not exactly." Kakashi said, wincing and then returning to his book.

Naruto sighed and sat next to Sasuke who was staring at the floor. He took Sasuke's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. Sasuke returned the squeeze and said, "I don't want to be touched right now."

Little talk went on unless you considered Hitomi's constant cursing. In a mere hour, Naruto had learned a dozen new ways to rip someone a new asshole.

After the third hour, Naruto got impatient. "How long does it take?" He began to pace.

"You're asking us?" Kakashi eyed Naruto strangely.

"Well this isn't even the hard part Naruto." Iruka said gravely. "There's the diaper changing, feeding, crying…"

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"…'Ruka's been reading all those baby books. He's excited to be a godfather." Kakashi yawned.

"Don't pretend that you're not excited too." Iruka said. "He's reading a baby book right _now._" He quickly snatched away _Icha Icha _to reveal a mini baby book between the pages.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a prankster."

Another two hours passed. Naruto was quietly napping with his head in Sasuke's lap when Sakura burst through the doors. Circles were forming under her eyes and her hair was messily pulled back. "Congratulations…it's a girl." She said tiredly.

Sasuke's head snapped up but he didn't get up from his chair. Naruto opened his eyes and rushed over to give Sakura a hug. "_You _delivered the baby? You're amazing, Sakura-chan!"

"Gerroff me." Sakura said. "I need some sleep." She yawned. "I'll get the baby."

Kakashi and Iruka stayed in their chairs, watching Sasuke. Kakashi still had doubts about Sasuke's parenting. If anything was going to change his mind it would be how he greeted the baby girl.

Sakura disappeared for a few minutes and then brought a pink-faced baby with sparse dark hair. Her fists were squeezing tightly and she was shaking them in the air. She wasn't crying but she wasn't silent either. She made little gurgling noises.

Naruto beamed at the child. "Don't you want to hold her, Sasuke?" Everyone turned to look at Sasuke who held out his hands to take the baby.

"Ooh, watch her head. Be gentle. No, no….more like this." Sakura said and when Sasuke got it right she smiled.

Sasuke looked intently at the child and the child looked back, her little head bobbing. In that moment, something passed between them and Sasuke gave a slight smile.

Kakashi's doubts had been calmed for now.

"So what's her name?" Iruka asked.

"Um….we—" Naruto began to say.

"Mikoto" Sasuke said simply. He cradled the child gently.

"Eh?" Naruto said, surprised. That name wasn't even on their list!

"After your mother?" Kakashi replied.

"Yes."

It was late evening by the time Sasuke and Naruto made their way home with little Mikoto bundled up in a pink blanket. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Sasuke admitted.

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to the nursery.

"I'm nervous." Sasuke usually wasn't this open or blunt about his feelings. "I'm….I'm afraid that Itachi's going to come and take her away."

"That won't happen." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead after he gently placed the baby in the crib. "I won't let it."

"He tried to take you away." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm here now." Naruto held Sasuke's hand.

"Let's sleep here tonight." Naruto nodded in the dark and left to grab a few pillows and blankets.

A few hours later, they woke up to crying. Although it didn't sound like a normal cry, it was softer but more primal. Sasuke jumped to his feet. "What is it, Mikoto-chan?" Sasuke cooed.

"Is she hungry?" Naruto whispered. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We stop her from crying!" Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto made a mad dash for the baby books and flipped through them, hoping to find anything entitled, "How to make your infant shut-up". When he finally found an appropriate paragraph he read, "With newborns, crying is normal and frequent. They only sleep a couple hours at a time. Oh hell no!"

"What?" Sasuke called, frantic. "What does it say?"

"It says this is normal."

"Does this sound normal to you?"

"I'm getting Iruka." Naruto said, panic-filled. He didn't bother to check the clock or put on shoes. He was out the door and running to Kakashi's apartment.

He banged on the door and screamed loud enough to wake the whole floor. "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

The door finally opened with a creak and Kakashi stood there with his hand over his face. "What is it, Naruto?" Came the muffled question.

"I don't know what to do!" Naruto said quickly. "Where's Iruka-sensei? We need his help."

"Be right back." Kakashi shut the door and in a few moments, a half-awake Iruka appeared.

"…yeah?" He said softly.

"It's Mikoto. I don't know what do!" Naruto said and tried to drag Iruka back to the Uchida complex.

Iruka was suddenly more awake and he shot a quick glare at Kakashi, "_You_ said they'd be fine."

"What?" Kakashi groaned. Iruka continued to stare him down until Kakashi mumbled. "I'll go get the sleeping bags. I don't even see why we need them….the Uchida complex has more than enough beds."

Together, a father and two godfather's made their way to rescue Sasuke and his little Mikoto.

When they arrived, Sasuke was desperately rocking the baby in a chair that was a present from Tsunade. He saw them walk in and gave them a helpless look. _Sasuke wasn't so easily defeated in battle. So all it takes is a baby? _Kakashi wanted to remark but held his tongue.

"Awww come here yoo wittle baby gurl." Iruka cooed and took the screaming baby from Sasuke's arms. "Are yoo hungwy baby? Yessh yoo are. Yessh yoo are!" He turned to Naruto and started to give out orders. "Naruto I want you to fill a bottle with formula, heat it up in the microwave for 30 seconds. Shake it. And then test it to see if it's too hot. Do not put the nipple in with the bottle." Naruto snickered at the word "nipple". "Kakashi and Sasuke, get some sleep. You'll get the next shift when she wakes up again."

Naruto did as Iruka said and gave him the warm bottle, which Mikoto suckled gratefully. "Aw yoo were jus' hungwy." Iruka cooed some more.

Naruto yawned. "How long do we have to do this?"

"For years and years." Iruka replied and began to give lessons on how to feed a baby properly. "….now make sure she doesn't swallow the bubbles because she'll get gassy and no one wants that. Here's how you make her burp…and yes you do this every time. Hold her like this." He demonstrated once Mikoto was finished her bottle. "And rub her back till you hear a little burp!"

"Argh…this is so much work!" Naruto groaned.

Iruka continued to rock the baby for a little while longer until he noticed she was asleep. It was a nice feeling, really. A mixture of accomplishment and contentment. However, he was also afraid to get up. What if she woke up and started to cry again? He sighed. He might as well sleep in the chair. After all, he's slept in worse places.

Like clockwork, a few hours later, Mikoto would up screaming. Iruka jumped, realizing he still held the baby. Naruto was curled up on the floor, sleeping. Iruka nudged him with a foot. "Hey, Naruto. Wake up. It's Kakashi and Sasuke's turn."

"Finally." Naruto mumbled and wobbled as he searched to look for Kakashi and Sasuke. Why was a baby so much work? Shouldn't they be more work when they're older? And brats? He shivered. He did not want to think about that. "Kakashi…it's your turn."

"Go…away…" Kakashi groaned. He cursed Tsunade for giving him this "mission". To make sure his young students didn't actually kill their baby. He had no desire to play happy housewife even though Iruka had jumped at the opportunity.

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door and kissed him till he woke up. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"It's your turn. I'm going to sleep." Naruto yawned.

"Whatever, moron." Sasuke walked like a zombie to the nursery.

Iruka was already giving instructions. "She's already eaten but she might get hungry again. She likes to rocked and held close. But don't smother her. Also, she'll probably need to be changed."

"Shit." Sasuke muttered. Literally.

Figures that Iruka would give him the diaper-changing job. Kakashi knew he'd get Iruka back for this and immediately started devising a way to execute his revenge. "It's not that bad….it's just a baby." He told himself. "Where are the diapers?"

Sasuke opened a drawer to reveal thick white cloths. "Uh…these?"

"Yeah…." He took one and removed the old. "Are there, wipes?"

"Wipes?" Sasuke said, absolutely helpless.

"Think of this as a mission. You'd be dead now if you acted like that."

Sasuke gulped and rummaged through another drawer till he found a (pink) box labeled "wipes". Kakashi grumbled and did his best change the diaper. The hardest part was figuring out how to fold and tie the new cloth back on. "You saw how I did that right? Cuz I'm not doing it again. Here." He handed the infant back to her "father" and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

The last thing Kakashi ever wanted to be was a father. He didn't like babies especially. They weren't cute; they were red-faced tyrants who always got their way. Toddlers were a menace. And teenagers were hormonally-crazed demons. He had been a kid once though. Perhaps in a past life.

"Do you have anything other than instant ramen?" He called into the nursery.

"No." Sasuke muttered and made a mental not to go to the store before both he and Naruto both died from malnutrition. He sat in the rocking chair and moved back and forth slowly. He forgot how soothing this motion was. "Do you know who I am?" He whispered. "I am Uchida Sasuke. I'm your father." He like the way the words sounded. He said them again for good measure. He looked up and saw Kakashi in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next couple of months went on like that. Iruka and Kakashi had temporarily moved into the Uchida complex, according to Tsunade's orders. Their nights were spent taking turns with the child. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke got comfortable being on their own without Kakashi and Iruka over their shoulder. Mikoto, however, didn't start sleeping regularly till she was a year old.

Naruto enjoyed taking her out on walks in the fluffy pink stroller. People would fawn over him instead scream, "Demon fox!"

It was a particularly warm day and Naruto was strolling through town when he bumped into Neji and Tenten. "Aw how cute, Naruto!" Tenten giggled. "She's gotten so big."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"Oh and look she's got your eyes!" She grinned even wider and turned to Neji. "When can we have one?" She nuzzled up against Neji who remained stoic.

"Maybe in ten years." He replied flatly. Tenten withered and said her goodbyes to Mikoto.

After a little while, he ran into Gai and Lee and briskly walked past them. His child didn't not need to be influenced by two crazy men. "Yo Naruto-san!" He heard Lee's bright voice call out to him.

He slowly turned around and laughed awkwardly. "Oh hi fuzzy brows….Gai-sensei."

"I see you're putting my present to good use!" Gai gave Naruto a thumbs-up. Naruto remembered that he had forgotten to do laundry and the only thing left was that green jumpsuit. Oh boy.

"Uh….yeah." Naruto said, trying to inch away.

"This is youth. Beautiful youth." He grabbed Naruto and forced him into a bear-hug.

"Gai-sensei! I will work even harder to get my princess, Sakura-chan, to like me so we can get married and fill this village with talented ninja!" Lee had tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They hugged and then looked around but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Naruto had turned a corner quickly and then asked, "You ok Miko-chan?" He heard some gurgling and sighed relief.

"What are you doing here, moron?" He heard Sasuke behind him. "And why in the hell is she dressed like that?"

"Ran out of clean clothes?" Naruto winced, preparing for the lecture to come.

"You didn't do laundry." Sasuke muttered. "I knew it. You're such an ass sometimes."

"Not in front of the baby." Naruto whispered.

"I'll take her. You do the laundry." Naruto groaned and prayed for a mission. If he had one more day of laundry, cooking or doing dishes he might just have to kill someone.

At the Uchida Complex, he saw Sakura knocking on the door. "We're not home." He said behind her and she let out a stifled scream.

"Oh." She said. "Tsunade has a mission for us."

So there is a god. "Awesome. For all three of us. And Kakashi too. B-class. Simple retrieval." She paused. "So who's taking care of Miko-chan?"

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Iruka-sensei is sick in bed with a cold."

"Well….um, I dunno."

"Figures you wouldn't have a back up plan. Tsunade-sama has already ordered Asuma and Kurenai to take care of the Miko-chan."

Somewhere in Konoha, a mischievous and satisfied smile spread across the Hokage's face. Yes, indeed, she was too evil for her own good.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Ninjas and a Baby

**Revival**

A/N: I think I re-wrote the beginning about ten times…I hope I got it right –crosses fingers-. Also, I really tried imagining Sasuke and Naruto raising a child together. I think Sasuke would fawn over Miko-chan more because she's a Uchida and Naruto would be awkward with kids in general. So that's why Sasuke's more "motherly" when it comes to this particular baby. And thank you SO much for your reviews. They really are food for the soul.

Chapter 2: Two Ninjas and a Baby

Putting the freshly lit match against the tip of his cigarette, Asuma inhaled and let the smoke fill his insides. He leaned against the doorway to the darkened nursery. Soft music came from an old music box that Kurenai usually kept at her house. The soothing notes resembled a light heartbeat or soft rain. He sighed, letting the smoke travel out of his mouth and into the air.

"Asuma…." Kurenai called from another room. Asuma grunted in response and made his way over. When he saw her, his mouth opened and his cigarette fell onto the floor, creating a black burn mark.

Kurenai was wearing lingerie. Newly-bought, he noted. It was a lacy corset with a deep v-neck that hugged her curves. He tried to stop himself from drooling. "Do you like?" She asked, striking a "come hither" pose.

"Mmmmm…yeah." He said. Should they really do it here? In someone else's house? In someone else's bed?

Those thoughts were quickly dismissed as Kurenai mashed her lips against his.

Minutes later, they were on the bed getting hot and heavy. Clothes were tossed, including the lingerie. Asuma decided to heat things up when he heard a cry. "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Kurenai blinked.

"Is that what's-her-name?" Asuma groaned.

"You mean the baby?" Kurenai thought a moment. "Forget her and just _do _me." She pulled Asuma in for another kiss while Mikoto cried in the next room.

Once the deed was done, Asuma lit a post-coital cigarette and handed it to Kurenai. "Oh, I don't smoke."

"You should. It's good for the soul."

"Ha! And bad for the lungs." She rested her head against his shoulder. "At least we don't have to watch the baby tomorrow. My team will take care of her."

They laughed together, imagining how else to torture their students.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No!" Sasuke screamed and sat up, breathing heavily. He blinked and took in his surroundings. He was still in the woods, sleeping next to Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi were nearby. He was still on his mission.

"Had that dream again?" Kakashi asked, poking the fire with a stick. It was his turn to keep watch.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "We've got to go back." He mentally vomited when he thought of Kurenai and Asuma doing the nasty in _his _bed, of all places!

"We're heading back tomorrow." Kakashi said and leaned back against the tree, trying to get some sleep. "Well, I guess it's your turn."

Sasuke wanted to groan. He hated keeping watch but it was for the best, seeing as he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

He wondered how Mikoto was doing. She was three months old now and quite pudgy with soft pink skin. Her blue eyes were now fading into a more mature inky color. And her sparse black hair had become fuller—Sakura sometimes put ribbons or bows in it. Though he would never admit to anyone—even Naruto—he had come to care for the little girl more than he expected.

As soon as he noticed that the sky was getting brighter, he nudged Naruto. Naruto sat up, dazed. "Why do you always wake me up first?" He whined.

"Because I love you." Sasuke said and moved to wake up Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto lay back down in the cool grass and threw an arm over his eyes, expecting to get at least forty-five seconds more before—

"Naruto!" Sakura kicked him in the ribs. Okay, so it was fifteen seconds. "We're leaving."

He glared, "You don't have to do it like that!"

"Well obviously I do!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Sakura had _never _been a normal person.

A moment later, they were hopping from branch to branch on their way home, finally. This mission had almost been tedious and had lasted a long, drawn-out week. Naruto's mind wandered. Maybe, Iruka-sensei was well enough to buy him some ramen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a very beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was peeking through the clouds and there was a soft breeze that made a lovely "hushing" sound as it passed through the leaves.

Asuma wondered how much longer Team 7 would be. It had already been a week—an awfully long week. He had to give up smoking and instead sucked on lollipops. Dozens a day.

"You eat any more of those and you're gonna get flabby." Kurenai said, patting his stomach.

Asuma rolled his eyes, "Well it's better than going cold turkey." He remembered the last time he tried. He lasted two and a half days, respectively, before he started biting people's heads off. Chouji was still sore about that potato chip.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Kurenai suggested and rocked Mikoto who was red in the face from screaming so much the past couple of days. The only time she didn't cry was when she was being held. They took turns staying awake all night rocking Mikoto back and forth. If taking care of a baby was this hard, Asuma decided, then he wasn't going to have one.

"Sure, why not?" Asuma rubbed his temples and then unwrapped another lollipop. A cherry flavored one.

While Asuma tried to unfold the stroller, Kurenai worked on dressing Mikoto in a warmer outfit but the determined infant struggled with every button. "Why do they make these outfits so difficult?! Sadistic bastards." Kurenai gave up and opted to wrap her in a warm blanket.

As they walked through town, Mikoto screamed. The stroller wasn't uncomfortable, she just wanted to be held and both Kurenai and Asuma knew this. "It's _your_ turn." Kurenai said.

"I'll pass." He said casually.

Kurenai gritted her teeth and spoke in a low, dangerous voice that would've made the third Hokage crawl with fear in his grave. _"Fine_Just don't _ever _expect sex again."

"Oh yeah?" Asuma said right back in a booming voice. "Well, I don't need it because I don't want _you_ getting pregnant."

"You and your _hand_ have fun together!" She spat angrily.

"Oh Kurenai. Asuma. How nice to meet bothof you here." Iruka smiled and waved politely.

Asuma froze and blushed. "I hope you have recovered from your…eh…cold?"

"Yes, yes. Ahem." Iruka coughed and scratched the scar on his nose. "Has Miko-chan been good for you?"

"A dream." Kurenai said stiffly.

Iruka grinned brightly. "So you won't mind if I take over, right?" He bent down, "Oh, Miko-chan it's yoor Iwuka. Are yoo happy tuh see meee?" He said in a sing-song voice. Mikoto let out a little squeal of excitement and lifted her arms, begging to be held. "C'mhere yoo pwetty wittle baby gurl." He picked her up and bounced her in his arms.

Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widened. Baby talk? From a ninja? Like they'd be caught dead doing that.

"Babwah." Mikoto gurgled joyfully.

"We are gonna 'ave sooo much fun!" He tickled her feet and she giggled. "Wait til yoor daddies get here!"

Deciding it was the best time to make a quick getaway, they dashed behind a tree and began to stroll, hand in hand. Finally, it was over.

"I knew it!" Sasuke screamed and pointed accusingly.

Both Asuma and Kurenai turned a magnificent shade of crimson. After the deer-in –headlights effect wore off, Kurenai rapidly belted out an excuse, "Uh…we weren't doing anything. We just bumped hands. Silly me. I'm such a klutz. We aren't even dating. Ha ha." She laughed awkwardly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and said sarcastically, "Uh-huh. So, where's Miko-chan. You left her in her crib by herself, didn't you?"

"No, she's—" Asuma started to explain.

"So she's with one of your students. Trying to get them to do all your dirty work, aren't you?" Kurenai and Asuma both started to explain but were cut off, once again.

"She's with me." Iruka said brightly. He stepped in just in time.

Sasuke breathed a sighed of relief, the anger flowed out of him. "Hn."

"Well, uh….we're going to go now. Not together, of course." Asuma said. They both walked away briskly in opposite directions.

Iruka eyed Sasuke, "I didn't think you were so protective of her."

"I'm not. She's just...just the last hope for the Uchida clan." Sasuke kicked at some dirt.

"Right. Okay." Iruka patted him on the head. "Well, I supposed you'd like to take her home."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At twelve months, Mikoto was able to take a few steps on her own before teetering and falling; she could scribble with crayons—courtesy of Sai—on walls, furniture and various mission reports.

However, she hadn't said her first word.

Sasuke was beginning to get nervous and began to consult the stacks of baby books. Most gave the same answer, "Every baby is different." Like that helped. He slammed the book shut and turned to Mikoto who was spitting out some baby food—carrots and peas.

"Dada. Da-da. Dada." He said slowly pronouncing each syllable with precision. Mikoto stared at him, wide eyed. The carrots and peas puree continued to dribble down her chin. Sasuke sighed and took a washcloth to wipe up the mess. "You could at least give Daddy one word. Any word."

"Mehmeh." She gurgled happily and knocked the spoonful of baby food away.

Sasuke looked out the window, wondering when Naruto would get back. He had left for a mission a few days earlier with Sakura, Sai and Yamato. Apparently some Sound ninjas were causing trouble and needed a harsh reprimand. If Naruto hadn't brought him back, he would be under Orochimaru's thumb—a Sound ninja.

Mikoto interrupted his thoughts with a fierce shriek. "What is it Miko-chan?" He said, slightly exasperated. "You want more?" He scooped out another spoonful of the orangish goop and held it near her lip. She squirmed in her high chair, making noises of discontent.

"You know she hates peas and carrots." Naruto said from behind. He handed Sasuke a jar of bananas. "Try that next time."

"She can't eat sweets all the time." Sasuke retorted sullenly. A hint of a smile played on Sasuke's lips. "You're back."

"You bet your ass I am." Naruto stretched and smiled at his dark-hair lover.

"Kiss me." Sasuke mouthed the words. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and kiss Sasuke softly. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke drew him in. This was unusual for Sasuke; he wasn't the one to beg with need. But he needed Naruto.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's grip on Naruto hadn't loosened.

"I just missed you. _So much_." Sasuke said, burying his face in Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll find a babysitter for a few hours. Then you can have me all to yourself." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and took Mikoto out of her high chair, cleaned her up and took her on the quest to find a babysitter.

He mentally made a list of all the people he could ask. Sakura was not an option—having just returned from a mission. There was always Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Sai and so on. Naruto decided to try his steadfast standbys, Iruka and Kakashi, but was quickly denied.

"You know we love Mikoto." Kakashi started to say, while reading _Icha Icha_. "But we watch her as much as you do." In fact, they were watching her at that moment. "If you don't watch she's going to call _us _Dada."

Naruto crossed more and more people off his list and suddenly felt like a door-to-door salesman—"Would you like to buy a baby?"

He had almost given up when he saw Hinata walking around. "Hinata!" He called out to her. She turned to look at him and turned cherry red.

"Na…ru….to…kun." She whispered, poking her fingers together. "Yes?"

"Hey, could you watch Miko-chan for a few hours? Sasuke and I would really like a quick break." Hinata found herself nodding and ended up with a baby in her arms and a diaper bag at her feet. "Thanks Hinata! You're the greatest!"

Her head spun from the glorious compliment. "See…you…Na…ru…to…kun." She then looked down at the one-year-old and saw inky black eyes look into hers. "Help….?" She said to the sky.

Meanwhile, Naruto leaped from rooftop to rooftop in attempt to get back to the Uchida complex faster. The large house was in sight and Naruto quickened his pace. They were on borrowed time now.

The blond ninja burst through the door and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. No words were spoken. Words weren't needed.

Their kisses were hungry and desperate. They made love slowly, treasuring the time they had together. Afterwards, Sasuke lay in Naruto's arms, his hand lazily tracing the seal on Naruto's stomach. "I wish we could stay like this forever." He said.

"I know, babe." Naruto said and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke smiled contently and drifted off into sleep. Usually, he was not a heavy sleeper, but after the evening's exertions, Naruto was able to slip away.

He walked through Konoha, heading towards Hinata's home. The Hyuuga Complex was larger than the Uchida's. Its atmosphere was brighter too; in the sense that there were many people walking around.

He spotted Hinata and Mikoto on a bench. Kiba was next to them, laughing about something. He got a closer look. Mikoto was sitting in Hinata's lap and Akamaru was happily licking her face.

"Hey, uh, Kiba?" Naruto scratched his head. "Your dog doesn't have germs, right."

Both Kiba and Akamaru growled.

"Okay, Okay." Naruto laughed awkwardly. "So thanks Hinata for watching her." He went to pick up Miko-chan but he didn't realize that he was too close to Hinata.

"You'rewelcomeNaruto-kun!" She blurted out. She felt lightheaded. The last thing she could remember seeing was the sky.

Naruto blinked. "I dunno why she does that…" He muttered. He bounced Mikoto in his arms and said in a sing-song voice, "Did she act silly? Huh, baby?"

"Idiot." Kiba shook his head and tried to wake up Hinata who kept on mumbling "Naruto-kun".

The next day, Sakura came over for a visit. She was bright and bubbly, wearing a frilly red dress. She twirled in front of Sasuke, asking how it looked…did it make her look fat…wasn't she stunning and so on. Sasuke rolled her eyes. She hadn't been like this since she had a crush on him, which meant…

"It looks nice." Sasuke said, appeasing her. And then a mischievous grin covered his face, "Hot date tonight?"

"Yes—I mean—no, of course not, Sasuke!" She blushed. Her voice got quieter, "Is it obvious?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura buried her face in her hands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, unaware of the conversation, "What's up with you?"

He received a punch from Sakura, "Don't ask stupid questions, jerk!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said, "What'd I do?"

"You're so thick, Naruto." Sasuke threw an arm around his lover. "You don't even know about Hinata."

"Hinata? What about her?" He asked dumbly.

"Uh-huh. My point exactly." Sasuke said and tried to give Mikoto a spoonful of spinach baby food. She made a face and spit it out.

"You know she won't eat that." Naruto sighed, handing Sasuke a jar of bananas.

"She can't eat sweets all the time." Sasuke protested but knew Naruto was right.

Naruto chuckled, "Why don't you give her a bottle?"

"She needs to eat her vegetables."

"Aren't I glad I didn't have parents?" Naruto laughed. He grew up on a diet of instant ramen and candy.

"Hn." Sasuke said and opened the jar of bananas. As soon as Mikoto tasted the fruity goodness, she smiled.

"Da….da."

Sasuke stood up, knocking his chair over. "What? Sakura…did you hear that?"

Sakura blinked, confused. "Hear what?"

"Dada!" Mikoto said, this time with more confidence. Sasuke and Sakura let out a cheer.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Come hear this!"

Naruto came over and the trio leaned closely. Now that she had an audience she couldn't stop, "Dadadadadadadadadadadadadada!"

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and placed a firm kiss on his cheek. "Let's go tell Iruka-sensei."

"I'll pass." Sakura smiled politely. "I've got other engagements."

"Hopefully, 'engagement' will be the outcome!" Sasuke joked.

Naruto picked up Mikoto and raised her up into the air. "Dada!" She squealed happily.

The happy family trio made their way over to Kakashi and Iruka's apartment. But as soon as Iuka found out, Sasuke began to wish they hadn't told him. Iruka could barely contain himself. He grinned from ear-to-ear and he squirmed with excitement in his chair before leaping about.

"Oh my wittle Miko!" Iruka fawned. "You can speak!"

"Dada." Mikoto clapped her hands.

"We're going out for ramen tonight! It's on me!" Iruka cried cheerfully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time, Uchida Mikoto had reached her second birthday, she knew lots of words. Her favorite one was still "Daddy" and she used her tiny voice to get what she wanted. Her black hair had gotten longer and brushed her shoulders. She looked a lot like Itachi had as a child. Sometimes, Sasuke swore she even had inherited aspects of his personality. First of all, she was an "unconventional"—Sakura said—child with her quietness and ability to imagine. She didn't play with other kids but kept to herself, usually in her room.

Sasuke woke up to find a lump between him and Naruto. Curiously, he lifted the blanket up to get a closer look. And yes, it was what he expected it to be: a little girl with black hair curled up like a cat. He sighed and poked Naruto who had rolled over to the far side of the bed.

"Mmmm…." Came the sleepy groan.

"Mikoto slept with us again." Sasuke said. "Do we sleep that heavily?"

"Nooo…" Naruto mumbled. "We've just gotten used to it." He pulled the blanket over his head.

Sasuke wanted to chuckle at the thought but didn't for fear of waking up the two others. So lay there. It was a Saturday and it was a cool morning so being underneath the warm covers felt so good. That or a hot cup of tea.

Suddenly the lump—his daughter—started to stir. "Daddy?" He heard a small voice.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm hungwy." She said.

Sasuke got out of bed and heard a slight moan from Mikoto. "Yes?" He said, looking at her. Her arms were outstretched signaling her desire to be held. He picked her up and she snuggled against him.

"Daddy?" She said.

"I want cocoa…with mawshmellos." She murmured.

"Ok." He sat her down in a chair and looked for around for it. "You know, why don't you play with someone today." He looked at her. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the floor.

"No thfank you." She said quietly. Then she looked up, her eyes brightened. "Can I play wiff Iwuka-sensay?"

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't normal for her to be around just adults. As a child, Sasuke had always stayed close to home but he wanted her to at least have some friends and not end up like him or—he feared—Itachi. "I think he's teaching today."

"Oh." She said and he handed her the mug full of hot chocolate. She smiled.

A few minutes later, Naruto wobbled into the kitchen. "Up already?" He said, yawning.

"Good morning." Sasuke said and gave Naruto a little kiss on the cheek. "Ramen, again?" He complained when he saw Naruto pulled out a cup of instant noodles.

"Old habits die hard." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Hn." Sasuke said and sipped at his tea.

Later that afternoon, Mikoto was sneaking around the house. It was very quiet. Daddy was probably outside. She tiptoed into his room and looked around. Like most two-year-olds, she was very curious about everything.

The day before she has found a little metal box high up in her Daddy's closet. It was shiny but more importantly it was locked. It sparked her interest. She had stacked boxes and strained to reach on her tiptoes.

But she hadn't gotten it.

Now today was her next attempt. Instead of boxes, she spent all morning dragging a chair from the kitchen to her parents' room. It took a lot of work and she was red in the face from all the exertion but now she was tall enough.

Her fingertips brushed the edge of the box. She could feel its cool, smooth surface. Just a little bit farther and she would have it.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice, unusually cold.

Busted.

She jumped and looked guiltily at the floor. "Nuffin."

Her father, Sasuke, was angrier than that one time she had colored over her newly painted walls. His voice was low and mean and his eyes were narrowed to little slits. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

Tears crept up behind her eyelids. She could felt them stream down her cheeks. She covered her eyes. She didn't want Daddy to see her cry. She didn't want Daddy to be mad anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She repeated over and over, hoping that Daddy would say _something._

But nothing happened.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto said when he heard the cry. "What'd you do?" Naruto rushed over to the chair where the little girl was standing and scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, babe, you're fine. No one's mad at you." He whispered into her hair.

"Nuh-uh. Daddy is!" Mikoto said between the sobs. "I-I-I wanted t-t-t-uh see the sh-sh-shiny box!"

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare. But Sasuke looked guilty enough already. He looked at the floor and his hands were buried in his pockets. "I…I think I left something outside." He left.

Naruto rocked Mikoto in his arms until her sobs stopped. Then he tried to explain. "Daddy just…has…" He thought some more. "A monster in that box. Yeah, a big scary one. And he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"A monster?" She asked. She imagined a big green one with large teeth and claws.

"Yeah. He was scared…not angry." This seemed to make sense to the little girl. She hopped off his lap and went outside to find something else interesting.

Naruto laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Now he had to deal with Sasuke. Joy. Sasuke was outside, sitting on the porch with his face in his hands. "Sasuke." He said.

There was no answer.

"What was in that box?"

"Pictures." At least it was a word.

"Of what."

"My family." So that was it, Naruto realized. Itachi must be in that box. "I didn't want her to see. I don't want her to know." Naruto put an arm around Sasuke and pulled him close.

"I know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi sat down at the booth of a local restaurant. He glanced over the menu and decided on udon noodle soup. He looked around. The red walls, creaky floors and rickety tables and chairs felt very familiar. "We've been here before, yes?" He asked Kisame.

"Mmhmm." Kisame mumbled as he read through the menu. "Like two years ago…you were in one of _those_ moods."

Itachi sat back reflectively, trying to remember. He brushed a strand of loose black hair out of his eyes. "I see." He shook his head. It probably wasn't worth his time.

A pretty redhead waitress walked over to their table. "What can I get…", her voice trailed off. "You!"

Itachi looked at her sternly. She did look familiar. There was something about that thick red braid and large blue eyes. He noticed that Kisame mouthed the word, "shit". So she did know him. "Who are you?" He said emotionlessly.

"You…son of a…you don't remember me?" She put a hand on her hip and cursed loudly. People turned to stare. Unacceptable. It was the last thing Itachi needed.

"Would you like to talk somewhere…more private?" He asked.

The woman could barely contain her anger. "Hey, Kana!" She called out to another waitress. "I'm going out for a break." The other waitress, Kana, rolled her eyes.

Itachi and Kisame got up and motioned for the woman to follow. As soon as they were behind the restaurant, the woman began to yell and curse. At least there was no one around. "…Two years ago, dammit! Your brother probably didn't even fucking—"

He raised a hand to silence her. "You met Sasuke?"

"I don't fucking remember his damn name!" She screamed.

"Why would you see Sasuke?" He asked calmly.

"I got pregnant you shit-for-brains fuck!" She shouted. Little veins in her forehead and neck popped out, Itachi almost had to chuckle. He must've been _really _drunk.

"Pregnant?" Itachi asked. Kisame made an uncomfortable throaty noise.

"What? Are you deaf too?" She huffed. "Anyways, he has the kid. I don't really care. But it _is_ yours. Fuck, you should pay me for carrying the damn thing." She lit a cigarette.

"Really?" Itachi mused. Well, this was interesting. Very interesting. He must pay his little brother a visit sometime. He looked up at the woman. "What is your name?"

"Ueda Hitomi." She said, hands on her hips with a smug expression on her face.

"I have no intention of killing. My partner probably thinks differently." Itachi nodded to the blue ninja and walked away. In the distance he heard her cries and the sound of a blade hitting flesh.

Minutes later, Itachi and Kisame were walking out of the little town. "I'm still hungry, Itachi."

"It'll be about half an hour to the next town." But he made no move to walk quicker. Kisame groaned. "Are we going to Konoha?"

"Hmm. That would be interesting, don't you think?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe a little visit."

Kisame grinned, showing his sharp white teeth.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I admit it is not as long as the last chapter but I hope it's just as good! Please review. Also, I can't _wait _for Mikoto to grow up. Writing infantile characters is just plain annoying after a while. Haha…little cliffhanger...


	3. Chapter 3: No One Puts Baby in a Corner

**Revival**

A/N: Ok….I'm killing my professors. It's not fair to have this much homework. Ok….so it is. Argh! Sorry for the wait!!! –being glomped by pets- I also did a timeskip. Soooo….enjoy!!

Chapter 3: No one Puts Baby In the Corner

The little girl bounced happily in her bed that had replaced her crib years ago. The room was still called the nursery, though. Lavender hydrangeas and soft white furniture had taken the place of the pink frilliness. The room had a quaint, mature feel to it despite its inhabitant being only two years old. Little did she know, two Akatsuki members were headed for her home.

"Stowy. Pwease?" She squealed.

"Not tonight." Sasuke patted her head. "We're tired."

"A superty fastest one." She whined.

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a little ninja who was very sleepy." Naruto began.

"_Daddy!"_ Mikoto giggled.

"She wanted to stay awake all night but then she wouldn't be able to see Mr. Sun because she would be asleep in bed." Sasuke continued, throwing a playful glance at Naruto.

Naruto joined in. "So like a good little girl she went to sleep and the next day played outside with all her friends. The end."

"Agin! Pwease?" She begged.

"But you said a super fast one!" Naruto tickled her and went to turn off the light.

"Tuhmowuh…can I hear bout the one when Daddy getted the sherrygun, agin?" Sasuke nodded. It had been her favorite after all. Her second favorite was the time when Team 7 tried to see Kakashi's real face. Ever since, she tried to yank his mask down but failed every time.

"G'night." Sasuke said. The lights were off and Mikoto tried to get some sleep. She fidgeted for a while under the blankets but finally closed her black eyes.

An hour later, Itachi and Kisame were inside of Konoha's borders. The village was quiet and still; they walked around as if they belonged. Kisame, however, was still very hungry. "Can we stop somewhere?"

"You can go buy some food if you like." Itachi said coldly. "I want udon noodle soup."

Kisame sighed and they separated. Itachi continued to walk to the Uchiha Complex, fearless. It wasn't far now. He could see the outlines of the homes. Tall, dark and empty.

He could still see the pools of blood that splattered the ground. He could still see the bodies of his many, many relatives. He remembered Sasuke's face; Sasuke, who wasn't even worth killing.

Itachi made one smooth leap into the window, gingerly like a cat and observed the darkened room. There were large flowers in vases and stuffed animals. On the bed that was too large for such a small sleeping form was what he assumed to be his daughter.

He imagined her as being as pathetic as Sasuke, weak and whining. He leaned in to examine he little face. Pudgy pinks cheeks, jet black hair, tiny hands and tiny ears—he didn't see himself in her at all. She resembled Sasuke, little Sasuke.

She stirred. Quickly, Itachi backed away. He really didn't want to have to deal with a vengeful Sasuke right now. "….Daddy?" He heard a soft murmur.

"Go back to sleep." He said emotionlessly and pulled the blankets back over her. Perhaps, she would be useful after all. When she was older…a plan was quickly devised in his head.

He made his was through the house he still knew so well. Sasuke would be sleeping in his old room, third door on the right. He walked in, careful not to make a sound. Sasuke was sleeping, an arm draped over Naruto's waist. He ghosted his hand over Sasuke's face, feeling the body heat against his hand. "Dream of me, little brother." He whispered and immediately left.

Sasuke awoke to see the hem's of the black Akatsuki cloak leaping out of his window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After that incident, Sasuke became overprotective. And even that was an understatement. Mikoto wasn't allowed five feet away from her well-meaning parents or some other trustworthy ninja. She had a strict curfew and was given every lecture possible on not talking to strangers. On top of all that, Sasuke began to train her so she could at least attempt to defend herself if the situation arose.

Years passed. Now, nine years old, Mikoto tiptoed through the shadows in the early dawn light. She leaned up against the wall and peeked around a corner.

No detected movement.

She put a foot out and heard a low creak. Her teeth clenched. Had they heard her?

Still no detected movement.

She made a cat-like leap and landed somewhat awkwardly near her target.

Last step, get ready—

"HA!" Shouted the seemingly asleep Naruto. Mikoto's heart leapt into her throat and she let out a terrified shriek.

"It's not _fair_, Dad!" With her little hands balled into fists, she smacked him.

"Is that my ANBU shirt?" Sasuke grumbled from the other side of the bed. The dark colored shirt was sliding off one of her shoulders. She nodded. Sasuke groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

Naruto gave his daughter a quick hug. "Time for school?" He asked, yawning.

"Almost. Can I walk myself today? Please? It's right around the corner." He dark eyes pleaded.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He never liked Sasuke's iron fist reign but it was for the best or so he thought. Sometimes, he'd let Mikoto play outside by herself or take a quick walk. She was very quiet around other people and socially awkward which wasn't really a surprise, since she never spent much time around people her age. "I'm fine with it." Naruto smiled.

Mikoto shrieked. "Oh thank you so much, Dad!"

"No." Came Sasuke's answer.

Mikoto groaned and hopped off the bed. "Fine." She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Sasuke." Naruto began. "Maybe just this once…?"

"No." Sasuke was firm. He got up.

"It's probably embarrassing for her." Naruto said. At nine years old and getting ready to graduate, she was the only child who was still walked to school and kissed by her parents. "What about when she's a genin?"

"We'll talk then. But right now she's still a child."

"You mean a baby." Naruto retorted.

"She's still my baby." Sasuke grunted as he pulled a navy shirt over his head.

//Flashback//

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the desk, impatiently while Iruka thumbed through some files. Miko-chan was waiting outside the classroom; the door was shut so she couldn't hear. "I have no time for this sensei. If you're going to tell me she stuck gum to her chair…"

Iruka smiled a bit. Sasuke had never really warmed up to him and he certainly didn't expect him to start. "No it's not that." Iruka sighed, knowing this would be hard. "You have to let her graduate this year."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"She's going crazy in this class, Sasuke. She's a good student….there's nothing left I can try to teach her."

"She's only nine."

"Almost ten!" Iruka retorted loudly, not used to raising his voice at parents. "Holding her back will just make her resentful."

"She can wait till she's twelve like a normal kid."

"You just don't want her to be like Itachi."

"_Don't_ say his name!" Sasuke screamed, pounding the desk with his fist.

Outside, Mikoto was itching to go back inside the classroom and see what they were talking about. She could catch words and phrases and she tried to string them together to make sense but it didn't work.

A tall boy with blue hair walked to the classroom. His bangs were long and covered part of his scarred face. He was in her class; a quiet and silent boy who kept to himself. "Nao-kun." She started to say, "I wouldn't—"

"I forgot my book." He said simply and opened the door.

"Mikoto didn't I tell you to stay out!" She heard her father's voice shout.

"I'm not Mikoto." Nao replied and walked casually in the classroom. Seconds later, he walked out of the classroom and left, without saying a word.

Sasuke poked his head outside the door, traces of anger still graced his features. "I'll be just a minute, sweetie." The door shut again.

Iruka huffed. "You haven't told her _anything_. Am I right?"

Sasuke ignored him, unwilling to be bossed around by some chuunin. Iruka closed his eyes in frustration, "She is graduating this year, whether you like it or not."

//End Flashback//

Naruto sighed, "I'll walk her today."

He found Mikoto on the porch, poking at the dirt with a stick. "Hey Miko."

"Hn." She continued making little drawings in the dirt.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Naruto tried for some encouragement.

"Don't remind me." She drew her knees to her chest. "I hate birthdays." Last year, Sasuke and Naruto tried inviting her class but most people didn't show up and those who did were just being polite.

"Well I didn't really have any friends either till I was a genin." Naruto gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Really?" She said doubtfully. She met his twinkling blue eyes and a smile formed on her face. "Okay." She stood up and stretched. "So do you know whose team I'm going to be on, huh? Has Uncle Iruka told you yet?"

"Haha….yeah." Naruto scratched his head nervously.

She got into a fighting stance, "Tell." He shook his head and she tackled him. "Please! I don't want to be on a team with some dunce or some stuck-up pig!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"You'll be late for school—hey no tickling!"

He knew Iruka spent lots of time with the Hokage choosing the teams. Teams required balance, compatibility both emotionally and physically and teamwork. Iruka had considered this when making Team 7 and now for Mikoto and her future teammates.

On the way to school, they ran into a twelve year old boy with shoulder-length blond hair. "Hey, hime!" He said casually and winked. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hime?"

"That's Fudou Kouji. He's the class flirt." Mikoto shrugged. "Well…bye!" She ran off, her long ponytail trailing behind her.

While at school, Mikoto doodled in her notebook. School was so boring, even if Iruka-sensei was teaching. He was a very vibrant, caring teacher but she caught on quickly and didn't like hearing the stupid questions after. "Miko-chan!" Iruka called. Her head snapped up.

"Hai!" She stood up.

"Make a clone of yourself." She did and Iruka congratulated her. She was right, it was going to be another boring day. She continued to make a picture of using katon no jutsu to burn her birthday party to the ground. She grinned. Now that would make it exciting.

At lunch time, she sat with Iruka. Other kids made fun of her for it, calling her "teacher's pet" but it was better than sitting with them and listening to their mindless chatter. Iruka bit into his sandwich. "Miso again for lunch?"

"Yeah." She opened her thermos. The soup was lukewarm but ok. "Are you coming to my birthday tomorrow?"

"Of course." He patted her on the head. "ten years old….that would make me….thirty five?" He chuckled. "Are any of your friends coming?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." She said, looking out the window. She noticed the sad look on Iruka's face, then smiled, "I'll be ok! What're you getting me this year?"

"It's a se…cr…et!" Iruka smiled. Mikoto was a very bright child, which was to be expected considering her biological father and the constant training she received from both Sasuke and Kakashi. He looked at her two future team members. He hoped that they would get along. All three of them were different but variety is the spice of life, right?

While Mikoto was at school Sasuke and Naruto lazed around on their day off. It was rare that they both had a day off at the same time. Naruto was curled up on the couch with Sasuke's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the smooth strands. "Love you."

"You better fuck me in the next five seconds or I'm ripping your clothes off." Sasuke growled.

Naruto chuckled and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Going crazy down here." Sasuke said, nuzzling Naruto's crotch and then unzipping the pants. He looked up at Naruto with hungry eyes. "Love you too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Sakura stopped by to help decorate the house. "Her favorite color's lavender right?"

"Something like that." Sasuke said, laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Now, Naruto, I want balloons over here. And—oh—streamers right there. Can you reach up there, thanks! And I baked a cake. Cherry-flavored with pink icing. I know it clashes but it's my present to her." Sakura continued on and on, making Naruto groan.

"You're not my wife so stop acting like one." Naruto said under his breath. Sakura raised a fist but Naruto had the gall to go on, "So why don't you marry Lee so you can start bossing him around you flat-chested girl."

That did it.

Naruto was suddenly on his ass with a large bump on his forehead, looking up at Sakura. "You don't even like boobs!" She screamed angrily.

Naruto grinned. "I do too….I just like Sasuke's better."

And with that comment, Naruto was smacked upside the head by his lover.

The party began shortly and Mikoto finally came out of her room with her eyes closed. She finally opened them when she heard, "Surprise" ring out. She smiled softly. Her parents, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka were there. They were usually the guests. She sighed.

"Hey, Miko, cheer up. Today's not a day to look sad." Sakura said, ruffling some of her hair.

"I guess." She said.

The door swung open and all the guests turned to see who it was, "Hello, hello!" A handsome man about twenty five years old with a wide grin waved at the group.

"SAI?!" Cried Team 7.

Sai nodded and then surveyed the room. When his eyes honed in on Naruto, he made one smooth leap and glomped the poor blonde. "Gerroff meh Sai!" Naruto said, muffled.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you. Every little part of you." Sai's hand began to inch closer to a spot he always wanted to touch.

"Stop molesting my boyfriend, Sai!" Sasuke said, his red eyes flaring. Sai backed off, grinning.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Well hag-dear, I came to say hi to the birthday girl." He walked over to Mikoto and handed her a picture. She looked up at him, sizing him up. He seemed nice enough. A little strange but nice.

"Thanks." She said. She looked at the picture. It was of a small gray kitten batting at a butterfly. "I love it." She grinned sincerely for the first time.

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at Sai. "What the crap?"

Iruka coughed awkwardly. "Um, let's have cake." Kakashi eyed him suspiciously.

With graduation right around the corner, Mikoto couldn't sleep. To make matters worse, her parents were being sent on a mission. Naruto hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby."

"We'll be back soon." Sasuke smiled.

"So….do I get the house to myself?" Mikoto hoped.

Sasuke chuckled. "No chance in hell. You're staying with—"

"Kakashi and Iruka until you get back. I _know_." Mikoto crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"You don't like your godparents?" Came a familiar voice. Mikoto turned around to see the masked ninja. "Yo."

She hugged him, unexpectedly. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

"You be good now." Sasuke said and the two left.

"So what're we going to do? Stay up late? Watch scary movies? Eat ramen and ice-cream till we puke? Wait till you go to sleep so I can steal your _Icha Icha _book, finally?!" Mikoto said, jumping on his back for a piggy-back ride.

"Be gentle. I'm not as young as I used to be." Kakashi joked.

That next morning, Mikoto woke with circles under her eyes and a bad hair day. She walked to school with Iruka. Her heart fluttered in her chest with every step. She needed to know the members on her team. She hope she wouldn't be stuck with any of the mean girls and boys she'd come to resent. She had heard enough "you have no mommy" and "you're dads are gay" comments to last her a lifetime.

When she reached the classroom, she sat down at her desk. Sitting next to her was the very quiet Nao. His blue hair had been crudely cut. Little traces of his scar that he worked so hard to hide could be seen.

Iruka thumbed through some papers. "Ok, Team 1..." He began to call of names. Complaining already started, apparently no one was put with people they really liked. "Team 3…Fudou Kouji…Arisada Nao…and Uchiha Mikoto."

Mikoto glanced at her new teammates. Nao was looking out the window while Kouji was sleeping. After class, she wanted a word with Iruka-sensei. Oh yes, many words indeed.

"So, hime." Kouji walked up to her and sat on her desk.

"My name is not hime." Mikoto said through clenched teeth. "I don't see why you insist on calling every girl princess."

"So I don't have to remember their names." Kouji winked.

"My _name _is Mikoto." Mikoto said.

"Well this sure is a friendly bunch." Kouji sighed suddenly feeling deflated. "Wonder who the teacher is…probably some deranged homicidal maniac who thinks it's funny when we get hurt or—"

"He's here." Nao finally spoke, motioning to the teacher who was waving at them.

A very familiar dark-haired ninja carrying a book (called _How to be the Very Best Teacher_) waved. "Oh, my pupils!" He smiled.

"I know that guy." Mikoto whispered. Nao glanced at her, wanting to ask for further information.

"Who dresses like that? Gay porn star is so not in right now." Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Follow me, my students." Sai led them outdoors to a quiet area. Other genin teams were gathering in similar secluded places.

Once they had all sat down, Sai began to speak. "According to my book, a teacher should always appreciate his students. One way to do this is hanging up your pitiful artwork on my refrigerator." He handed them markers and pens. "Go."

Mikoto's eyes widened in disbelief. Was this guy really a jounin, her teacher? She knew all jounins were privy to weirdness but there was something about that smile. She glanced at her teammates drawings—Kouji was drawing himself, Nao was drawing a garden and she looked down at hers. It was a pair of red eyes like her father's.

One by one, they handed in the pictures. "Awful. Really. You should really try harder next time." Sai smiled. "Tomorrow, I would like to meet you back here at seven am sharp. See ya."

As, Mikoto was walking home, "Mikoto-san?" Came a voice. She turned around to see Nao. "We're walking in the same direction…would you like to walk together?"

She chewed her lip. "Sure." They walked in silence until they reached Kakashi and Iruka's apartment. "Where do you live?"

"3-G." He said.

Mikoto knocked on the door. "Nice walking with you, I guess."

"Hn."

The door opened. Kakashi glanced at her and then at the boy. "Who's this?"

"Nao-kun, he's my—"

Kakashi blinked and turned to Mikoto. "Wait till Sasuke hears about this. He's going to ground you till your past you're childbearing years and he's going to rip this kid a new one…well not if I have anything to do about it." Kakashi smiled. "You break her heart and I will break you into several pieces. Got it?"

Nao looked at the copy ninja impassively.

Iruka walked up behind Kakashi, towel around his waist and his hair was soaked. "Oh, you met Nao-kun. He's Mikoto's teammate…Arisada Hoshiko's kid." Some unspoken understanding passed between them. Mikoto glanced at Nao only to see him digging his toe into the floor.

"Why don't you have dinner with us, Nao-kun?" Mikoto offered.

"No…it's fine." Nao said and turned to leave.

"Strange kid." Kakashi said. "It's to be expected though. When you have a mother like that." Iruka sighed.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked, curious.

"Arisada-san is in jail." Said Iruka, while Kakashi brushed his hair. "For the attempted murder of her son."

"Think I found a gray one." Kakashi said pulling a light colored hair off of Iruka.

The next day, Team Sai regrouped. The sun was already up but there was a slight chill in the air. While they waited, Kouji decided to break the silence.

"So…anyone got any pets…brothers and sisters, maybe?" Kouji asked awkwardly.

"No." Said Nao flatly.

"Are you kidding?" Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Um, we need to get to know each other. We're going to be together…a lot." Kouji grumbled.

Sai eventually showed up. He wasn't late; they were just early. "Good morning. Now I'm supposed to give you a test to see if you're worthy to be my students. Tsunade-sama gave us a dull speech on how we're taking a gamble with you if we decide to teach you." He pulled out a deck of cards. "And that got me thinking. Gambling. What better way to live up to the Hokage's expectations than by playing poker?" He began to deal the cards. "Now show me your poker faces." Sai's goofy smile was replaced with an emotionless face with dark eyes.

His students gaped.

A few minutes later…

"Call."

"Call."

"I raise you fifty. By the way are we playing with real money?"

"_Kouji!" _

"No…we are playing with your chance to become a ninja. All you need to do is beat me."

Mikoto looked down at her cards. She had nothing. Just a bunch of number cards that didn't add up to squat; perhaps, she could bluff her way into winning.

More minutes passed.

"Can you show your cards now? I'm tired of this game." Kouji groaned; he was fidgety. He had folded when he realized there was no way he could win. It was all up to his teammates now.

"Sure." Nao said glancing up at Sai.

Mikoto showed her cards…nothing. She lowered her head in defeat, hoping that Nao had some trick up his sleeve.

Sai had a two-pair. The grin returned. He had a feeling about the winner.

Nao put down his cards. "I believe I win, sensei." It was a full house.

"Damn." Kouji muttered, slinging an arm around the blue-haired genin's shoulder. "Un-fucking-believable."

Sai opened his backpack. "I had a feeling you'd be the ones. In my book, I read a good way to unite the team is have one unifying quality or look. Since I have such great style, I made all of you mini outfits of mine. Now we can all have tummy love!"

Six eyes widened while their minds screamed in unison, "Why me?"

A/N: Penis, lolz. Yeah….I had to include Sai in here somehow. Blame the tummy.


	4. Chapter 4: I Want My Baby Back

**Revival**

A/N: I know the chapter's a little short compared to the others….but I thought I should give you a new chapter. Hope you like it. A little angsty though.

Chapter 4: I Want My Baby Back

"Now who's up for a group hug?" Sai opened his arms wide.

"I'm outta here." Kouji groaned and turned away with Nao close behind.

Sai looked at Mikoto and then flipped through some pages of his handy-dandy book. "The book says a teacher must bond with his student."

"…I uh think I left something in the oven." She hurried off, not paying attention to what was in front of her. She ran straight into something hard and surprisingly warm. She looked up. "Daddy?" Sasuke's fists and jaw were clenched, his eyes bulged and his face was very red. Mikoto tried again. "Daddy?"

He finally noticed her, "Stay back, Mikoto. I've got a score to settle with this guy."

Mikoto stepped in between them, "Where's Naruto?"

"Having a little chit-chat with Tsunade, no doubt." Sasuke replied curtly while Mikoto rolled her eyes and hurried off to find her other father.

It took only a few minutes to reach Tsunade's office. She burst in the room, ignoring the cries of protest from Iruka and Shizune. "Stop!" She screamed.

Naruto turned towards her, his eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you wearing?" Mikoto looked down and sighed. She was still wearing the mini-Sai outfit. "What has he done to you?" Naruto said dramatically, practically fainting right there on the floor. "See, Granny-Tsunade! I _told _you!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the Hokage. She rolled her eyes.

Fed up with all the fighting, Mikoto put her hands over her ears and screamed as loud as she could.

That got their attention. "What?" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples and taking long gulps from her sake bottle.

"Why don't we…uh…all have dinner together?" Mikoto suggested. "My team….my family and we try to get to know each other."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's a fine idea," Iruka said. He winked at her and she felt instantly comforted.

The next day, Iruka and Mikoto spent the day in the kitchen trying to make the best dinner possible. "Are we feeding an army?" Kakashi said, peeking in the kitchen.

"No." Iruka smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You know Naruto and Sasuke…the only thing they have at their house is cup ramen, milk and protein bars."

Naruto called from another room, "Hey! I resent that! Those things are nutritious!"

Kakashi nodded. Putting an apron on, he decided he would help his lover. "I'll chop the onions."

A few hours later, everyone started to arrive. Kouji was the first, "Hey hime. You really do live in palace, huh?" He punched her playfully in the arm. "So, wanna show me around?"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "My name is not hime!"

Kouji chuckled, putting some grapes into his mouth and chewing casually, "I know that! It's a nickname. Would you rather me call you 'lil sis'?" Mikoto turned red.

"Yes. _I'd _prefer that." Said a firm, dark voice. It was Kakashi. Mikoto hid behind her godfather, knowing the action was quite childish.

Kouji groaned, "No cockblocking, gramps."

That was the last anyone saw of Kouji for a few hours.

Sai arrived next, gluing himself next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto. How's it hanging?" He laughed at his own joke. Naruto glared but Sai didn't seem to notice, "No, seriously. How's your fun-zone?"

"No penis comments in front of the children, Sai." Naruto said, his patience waning. He shot a "help me" glance at Sasuke.

"Stop harassing my husband." Sasuke said possessively, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"I was only being polite!" Sai smiled. Sakura punched Sai in the arm. "Oh _fine_, hag-dear." Sai rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks babe." Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's lips.

Nao was the last to arrive. He came in silently and sat down at a chair, watching the others with an impassive face. Sasuke sat across from Nao, "So you're the other person on her team? I wasn't able to meet Kouji…he seems to have disappeared."

"Oh." Nao said, suddenly becoming fascinated with his fingernails.

"Be good to her." It sounded more like a warning than command.

Nao looked up, "We're just teammates, Uchiha-san."

Feeling satisfied, Sasuke got up to try and listen to Iruka's conversation. Iruka was trying to explain why he and Tsunade (who didn't show up, considering it was gambling night at the local bar) chose Mikoto's teammates. "It's all about balance, really. Kouji, who is more of a long-range fighter, will benefit from Sai's abilities in that area and will aide the team. Nao is better at stealth and from what I hear is learning about poisons from his parents journals. The group's abilities are quite balanced. And if their personalities clash in the beginning….well, that is to be expected. But once they get to know each other it'll be fine. Sai, I'm sure, will be a good teacher…eventually….well, he _is _trying." Iruka said, exasperated.

"Damn straight." Sai muttered.

Halfway through dinner, the Kouji burst in. He was covered in leaves and mud. "I've been tied up in a tree for two and a half hours…and no one noticed!"

"What were you doing in a tree, my bright-eyed student?" Sai asked, a little confused.

Kouji's face got red. "That…that…_man!_" He pointed at Kakashi. "He did it. After giving me a long lecture on how to treat women. As if I needed to hear that." He crossed his arms.

"Trust me, brat. Better you hear it from me than from Sasuke." Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair. He was quite pleased with himself.

Kouji looked at Sasuke, who's eyes were already Sharingan red. He gulped. "Uh….I'm just gonna…sit here." He said nervously and took the empty chair beside Nao.

Dinner went quietly for the most part. Until dessert, that is.

Two uninvited guests walked in. Sasuke froze, dropping his spoon. "Itachi!"

The handsome older brother didn't say anything for a few long moments. "You started without us, little brother." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"You weren't invited." Naruto gritted his teeth, ready to fight.

"This is a party for my daughter's family and friends, yes?" Itachi said, eyeing the little girl.

"She's not your daughter." Sasuke said dangerously, daring him to say more.

Itachi ignored Sasuke and made his way over to Mikoto. Sasuke tried to stop him but was blocked by Kisame's sword. "What is your name, child?" He said almost gently.

She whispered, surprised she even had a voice. "…Mikoto."

A quiet smile tugged at Itachi's mouth. "After mom?"

Sasuke lunged at Itachi but again was blocked by Kisame's sword. With his milk-white hands, he grasped Mikoto's ponytail. "It must annoy you, little brother. To have someone who looks exactly like me walking around." Mikoto jerked away, her long hair sliding out of his thin fingers.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke with sad eyes, "Is it true…Dad?" She bit her lip, praying that this wasn't true.

All the advice Iruka gave hit him like a wall of water. He should have told her and explained much, much earlier. "He's evil," was all he could muster.

"Tell me!" Mikoto cried, trying to disguise the pain in her voice.

"He killed everyone I've ever cared for." Sasuke shouted back. "A monster like him could never be your father."

"But….he is…isn't he?" Mikoto whispered, looking at her feet. Her father—no, Sasuke—was avoiding the question. It must be true. "Why…why didn't you tell me?"

Itachi put an arm around her and whispered in her ear; his voice was like honey flavored poison. "Because he wants to keep us apart. I didn't know about you until for a long time. Come with me, Miko-chan." She looked into his dark red eyes. Their depth seemed almost comforting.

"Don't listen to him!" Naruto screamed. "He's a fucking devil!"

"There's no way for you to escape, Itachi." Kakashi said calmly. "There are five jounins here. And so many more outside these walls."

"I didn't come here to fight." Itachi replied. "I just came for what's mine. Since I am her only biological parent, I should have a say in her upbringing."

"You just want to make her evil like you, bastard." Sakura yelled.

Itachi raised a hand to quiet everyone. "I believe in people making their own choices. I've made mine. Sasuke made his. Now Mikoto needs to choose her path." Itachi paused. "Let her stay with me for two months and then I'll bring her back."

"You'll kill her!" Naruto spat.

"She's not worth killing." Itachi said, glancing at Sasuke who looked defeated. "I'll give you till sunrise to make a decision." Both Kisame and Itachi turned to leave.

"Dammit!" Sasuke punched the wall in frustration. "You aren't going with him. Understood?" Mikoto nodded, dazed.

Heading for the exit, Nao walked past Mikoto; his fingertips brushed her arm intentionally. It was wordless comfort but nonetheless comfort. Kouji ran a hand through his muddy blonde hair. "Sorry, Mikoto. Really." He turned to leave, unable to handle the drama.

"Go to bed, Mikoto. We'll clean up." Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Itachi's a psychopath. Don't listen to him. We're your real parents."

Mikoto didn't answer for a while. "Where's my mother?" She finally said.

"I haven't seen her since you were born." Naruto said. The other adults gathered at the kitchen table discussing that night's events.

"Tell me about her." Mikoto said.

"She had red hair and a foul mouth. You look nothing like her. She came and told us Itachi was the father and that she didn't want you. So we took you. We loved you from the moment we saw you." Naruto embraced her tightly. "And then she left."

"Oh." Mikoto whispered. "I'm going to bed." Everything had changed in one night. And it could never be the same. She felt as if this was all a dream and that she would wake up at any minute. She lay in bed over the covers, thinking hard.

A memory of a shaded man kept appearing in her head. It was faint but the images were clear enough. A man in black telling her to go to sleep in the same toneless voice that Itachi had. He had come before; she was sure of it. But why didn't he take her then?

_People make their own choices. _Was it because she was too young at the time? She sighed. It was all too confusing. She got out of bed and put on her favorite outfit. She wouldn't need much.

She listened for any movement near her door. Nothing. They were all still in the kitchen. She scribbled a note for Sasuke and left it on her bed before leaping out of the window.

She stayed in the shadows till she reached the outskirts of the village. Itachi must be here, she thought. "Itachi." She said into the blackness.

"Yes?" Came a voice but she didn't see anyone. Her heart felt like it would explode. This man could kill her in an instant.

"I'll go." She sounded defeated. "But only for a week."

"Don't you want to spend time with your old man?" Said the dark voice.

"I already have two fathers." She whispered. "And they'll miss me if I'm gone longer."

"Fine." And then the blackness enveloped her like an unwelcome blanket.

The next morning Sasuke knocked on Mikoto's door early. "Let her sleep in. She's had a rough night." Naruto yawned.

"I want to see her and then she can sleep all she wants. I…I want to apologize." Sasuke said. "Miko-chan. Sweetheart….can I come in?" He waited a few moments but no answer came.

Sasuke opened the door to see an empty room except for the note on her bed. In large, childish letters it read, "You'll always be my father." Angrily, he crumpled it in his hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikoto opened her eyes blearily. Her head hurt. She looked around. A blonde woman smiled at her. "Welcome to the Akatsuki. We have cookies." The woman handed her a chocolate cookie.

Itachi was nearby. "Who is she?" She asked. There was a snort from a redhead in the corner.

"She?! She?!" The woman flapped her arms angrily. "I'm a man, dammit!"

A/N: Yes…I'm ending it there. It's a little teaser for next time. I _had_ to bring in the Akatsuki…they're just too cool (and so easy to poke fun at). Also with my super-writer powers, I resurrected Deidara and Sasori. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5: Anybody See My Baby? Part 1

**Revival**

A/N:

Chapter 5: Anybody See My Baby?

Sasuke had been cursing for the past two hours while jumping from branch to branch. Naruto, Sai were behind him. Suddenly Naruto detected a rustling in the leafy branches. He turned around to glance at Sai who seemed unfazed. "It's just the kids."

"The what?" Naruto exclaimed, causing the team to stop. Sasuke heaved angrily when he saw Kouji and Nao come out from behind a tree trunk.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Sasuke growled.

"She's part of our team!" Kouji yelled back. "I don't care what you say….we have to get her back."

"You'll just get in the way." Sasuke said and started to continue on his own.

"Go back to the village. No one wants to see you get hurt." Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke.

"Sensei…please?" Nao said, a desperate look in his eyes.

"No." Sai shook his head and left the children behind.

"Damn….this sucks." Kouji kicked at a leaf. "They treat us like babies rather than ninjas."

"Well…they're just looking out for our safety, I guess." Nao said softly.

"Whatever, man." And they both turned around, heading towards Konoha.

Meanwhile, Sai was beside Naruto. "This is probably a trap."

"What?" Naruto said.

"The Akatsuki obviously wants you and taking your daughter was the perfect bait. All of the members are probably waiting and if you go they'll just take you." Sai said.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "What do you propose to do?"

Sai pulled out a syringe tipped with a light blue liquid inside. "Sedate Sasuke. Head back to Konoha and wait for a week. If there is no word, send in a team to rescue her without you or Sasuke present."

Naruto sighed. "I understand."

Sedating Sasuke wasn't going to be easy, Naruto thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikoto, however, was watching _One Ninja to Kill_, a popular soap opera, with many of the Akatsuki members. They all crowded together on a lumpy, moth-eaten couch ("being an S-class ninja doesn't pay well," Kisame had said—Kakuzu snorted, "Speak for yourself." ).

"Oh Jasmine!" A character said. "You are the most perfect, popular, beautiful ninja in the world! Let's leave the Dragon Fire Village and defeat the ninjas who killed my father." Dramatic music! Thunderclaps!

Deidara squealed, "I hope those two get together!"

A blonde woman with hugs boobs and lips said in a high, sultry voice, "I agree Mysterious Masked Man…but…but…I can't! My grandmother's pregnant with my younger brother's ex-boyfriend's evil twin's baby! Things are just too…too….overwhelming. I don't know what to do any more." She swooned into the man's arms…more dramatic music.

"Jasmine…." The masked man kissed Jasmine on the lips (Deidara squealed some more) and then with a flash of dramatic lightning, the masked man showed his face, "You see, I am the evil twin!"

GASP!

"Fuck me. That was the best motherfucking episode yet! _Damn!_" Hidan exclaimed. "I had no fucking clue that that bastard would be that bitching evil twin."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Deidara screamed. "Jasmine must be the hottest girl on the planet!"

Sasori glared. "No. I disagree. Her arch enemy, Raven Darkwing, is definitely hotter."

"Raven's flat." Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"Jasmine boobs look like they're made out of basketballs." Sasori said curtly.

"Jasmine's boobs are real, damn it!" Deidara screamed and then stomped off.

Mikoto stayed quiet, still wedged between Itachi and Hidan. She didn't realize that the most feared ninjas in the world spent their time watching soap operas. Moments later, Tobi walked in with a tray, "Tobi made strawberry pancakes. Anyone want some?"

"Tobi's a good boy." Zetsu said and then he said in another voice, "But we don't eat pancakes….we eat _man_cakes…..mwahahaha!" Mikoto curled herself into a little ball, hoping the scary green man wouldn't devour her.

"You used _my _strawberries?" Kakuzu yelled. "You know how much those cost? I killed two lowlifes to get those strawberries!" Kakuzu stormed out.

"So Tobi guesses you don't want any?" Tobi blinked.

"I'll have one, Tobi." Mikoto said quietly.

"You will? Oh you're Tobi's friend now." Tobi gave her a quick hug and accidently dropped the plate of pancakes that were swimming in syrup right into Itachi's lap.

The room suddenly became very silent. Itachi's red eyes bore into Tobi. Mikoto involuntarily shivered. To everyone's surprise, Itachi used his index finger to get a taste of the syrup and brought it to his lips. "Mmmm…"

"I'm…I'm going to see if Deidara's still sad." Mikoto said getting up. She only needed an excuse to get away from these crazy, psychotic men.

"I wouldn't." Sasori said solemnly. "He's probably playing with his hands."

"And himself." Hidan snorted.

Mikoto sighed and returned to the couch. This was going to be a long week.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke woke with a jerk in a hospital bed in Konoha, "Where…where am I?" His eyes found Naruto sitting in a chair, "What did you do?"

"We had to abort the mission." Naruto said, bracing himself. Sasuke didn't say anything at first so Naruto continued, "It was definitely a trap to lure you and me. Tsunade will send in another team." Sasuke still remained silent. "We'll get her back, Sasuke. I swear." He pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.

A/N: I didn't mean to make Sasori and Deidara sound straight….I actually love SasoDei…but I'm sure they probably fight about everything—including boobs. Sorry for the length. But hey, I updated. Sigh.


	6. Chapter 6: Anybody See My Baby Part 2

**Revival**

A/N: Omfg. It's been forever. Blame the holidays and writer's block. And I'm really sorry it's been like a month or so. I hope this chapter's good. Please review if you like it/hate it/feel like giving the authoress a little pat on the back. I'm sorry that this chapter's angsty….but what do you expect when the kid's gone missing?

Chapter 6: Anybody See My Baby Part II

"Daddy!" Mikoto screamed, her long black ponytail swaying behind her. It was a hot summer day by the lake. Most people were wading, but her father, Sasuke, insisted on remaining under the umbrella. play with us."

Sasuke shot her a look from under his sunglasses, "No…It's cold." From behind his daughter, a drenched, tanned Naruto scooped up Mikoto and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with delight.

"Aw c'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded while tickling Mikoto. She kicked and screamed. Sasuke simply applied more sunscreen to his pale skin.

"There's no way I'm getting in the water."

"Well, sourpuss…" Naruto said, arching an eyebrow. "I guess, I'll just have to make you." Naruto had Mikoto hold on to his neck while he got on all fours and crawled over to Sasuke. He nuzzled his cheek before kissing him deeply (Mikoto closed her eyes, "EW!")

Sasuke, with an obviously pleased look on his face, whispered huskily, "Is that supposed to convince me?"

"No but this is." And from behind, Kakashi poured a pail of water on Sasuke's head.

"Bastards!" Sasuke steamed and chased after the three, who had headed for the water.

Naruto used chakra to run over the water's surface. "Come and catch us!" Sasuke ran after them and had almost caught up with them when Naruto tossed Mikoto in the air, "Catch!"

Sasuke dived after his daughter and caught her. However, his concentration broke and they both ended up in the water. Mikoto clapped her hands happily, "You did it, Daddy! Play with us." She threw her little arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke? Babe? Are you….are you all right?" Sasuke's head snapped up and he dropped the picture on the floor. The one Kakashi had taken all those years ago of their day at the lake.

"Yeah." Sasuke cleared his throat of emotion. "I'm fine." Naruto sighed. Ever since Mikoto left, it had been three days now, Sasuke had locked himself in his room while Naruto slept on the couch. Tsunade had declared them both too "emotionally unstable" for a mission but that's what they both needed to get their minds off of things.

Sakura stopped by the house later that day, knocking first instead of just strolling inside. Sasuke finally answered the door, "What do you want?"

"I brought some ramen…." She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Nobody died." Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"…What?"

"Isn't that what people do when someone dies….bring food?" Sasuke said and slammed the door on her face. Sakura's eyes welled up and she dropped the bowl on the doorstep before running away.

"You didn't have to be cruel." Naruto said, crossing his arms. Sasuke didn't say anything. "We'll get her back, okay? One way or another, I'll bring her back just like I brought you back." Sasuke finally met his gaze. Something unspoken passed between them in that moment.

Sasuke leaned against Naruto for support more than anything else. It was awkward but nonetheless needed, "Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi looked down at Mikoto who was sleeping in the corner of the room. In some ways he could that she was his daughter. They looked very much a like. The same long black hair—both pulled back in a ponytail—the same black pools of ink in their eyes and even the same androgynous body shape. But where nature ended, nurture took over. In almost all other ways, she reminded him of a young version of Sasuke. They shared the same smile, the same innocence, the same weakness.

Itachi brushed some dark hairs out of her face, "What path will you choose, little Miko?" Itachi got really quiet for a minute and then whispered. "Kisame?"

"You being sweet on her?" Kisame chuckled.

Itachi shrugged. "She is my daughter. My own flesh and blood."

"Yeah and I know how much _that _means to you." Kisame scoffed. Itachi didn't reply. Though they got along very well, Kisame could never get used to Itachi's constant silence. He only accepted it and that was all Itachi asked for.

Itachi watched his daughter sleep and was reminded of the many times he had watched Sasuke sleep. They both slept on their sides with their knees drawn up to meet their chests. Finally bored, Itachi got up and went for a walk.

About an hour later, Mikoto woke up and groggily headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She was rubbing her eyes when she bumped into something large and warm. She glanced up and saw the scary green man. "Are you a good girl….good enough to eat? I was in need for a….midnight snack!"

"Tobi's a good boy." Tobi said cheerfully from behind. Mikoto immediately ran behind Tobi who was wearing green pajamas with little goldfish printed all over them; he even had matching slippers.

"Tobi…come read me a bedtime story." Mikoto said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. When Mikoto was back in her corner, she looked up at Tobi and said, "Once upon a time…"

Tobi's face lit up, "Once upon a time….there was a…good boy. And he found a magical lollipop. This lollipop could make him…fly and, um, the end….I always wanted to fly." Tobi sighed wistfully.

"I think I'm going to go home now." Mikoto said, kicking the blankets off.

"You don't like Tobi-chan?" He sniffed, "Was Tobi's story bad?"

"No! Tobi was very nice. I just miss my family." Mikoto said while putting her shoes on.

"Leaving so soon?" Came a voice. "Is my hospitality displeasing?"

"I wouldn't call this hospitality." Mikoto spat, suddenly feeling brave.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Itachi's voice remained as cold as death.

"You…are not my father."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair. It had been a long time since he had been that vulnerable. Naruto could still hear Sasuke's voice filled with a desperate need, "Please….take me tonight...please?" Sasuke has whimpered slightly in his arms as they made love but little noise was heard. It wasn't passionate; it was slow and tender. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "I love you."

The next day, they woke up in each other's arms. "Are you okay?" Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke nodded and got out of the bed. He quickly tied a robe around his waist and left the room.

"…the hell?" Naruto muttered under his breath and jumped out of bed. He stomped down the hallways looking for Sasuke. He passed by a window and saw his lover outside—in a robe no less—training.

The first thought that crossed Naruto's mind was "hotness" but he quickly realized what Sasuke was doing. He was determined not to have Itachi hurt anyone he loved again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikoto balled her hands into tights fists, "One way or another, I'm going home." She was only a genin and knew that she didn't stand a chance against Itachi. Though there was fear in her heart, she tried not to let any of it show.

"A very interesting daughter you have there, Itachi." Sasori said from the doorway.

"Yes. Very interesting." Perhaps he saw some of himself in Mikoto after all. Sasuke, at around this age, would have just given up. "Fine. Then go. But one day, my little Miko-chan, you will come back to me."

Mikoto shivered at his words but took advantage of the opportunity to escape. She climbed out the window slowly, not turning her back to them till she was out of sight.

"If she can make it home, that is." Deidara laughed. "She doesn't even know where she is."

"I believe she has the ability to make it home…she is after all…interesting." Sasori muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

"She's a genin! They're like…babies!" Deidara argued.

Mikoto finally started to run in a full sprint. It was still pitch black and she couldn't see much. It was true; she had no idea where she was. First, she would need to get as far as she could away from Itachi and then, when it was light, she would need to find out where she was.

She ran for hours, until her legs felt like jelly. She could see the first rays of light peeking through the trees, "Finally," she whispered. Now she could find a town and perhaps ask for directions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi put on his gloves and went outside to meet his new team. He wasn't often on time but this was important. Sakura, Sai and Yamato patiently waited for him to speak. "I'll have Pakkun trace her scent. Once we find her location, we get the hell out of there and no fighting unless absolutely necessary."

They started off, with Pakkun ahead. It took three days but they reached an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. "Does it end here?" Kakashi asked the small dog.

"No…" Pakkun sniffed the ground.

Yamato and Sakura approached the house. "I don't sense anyone…" Sakura said.

"By the looks of things, it seems as if they left a few hours ago." Yamato said and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"She went this way, alone." Pakkun said and started running off.

They traveled for another half a day before finding Mikoto. She was leaning against a tree, eating some berries in her hand. Her head spun around when she heard them approach. "Kakashi-san…?" She whispered.

Kakashi nodded but couldn't help and notice her state. She look disshelved, thin and her knuckles were scratched up but otherwise she seemed fine. She stood up on wobbly legs. "I…I…got lost." She said, tears filling her eyes. She ran into Kakashi's arms and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He patted her small back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's going to be okay. None of that now."

"Take me home." She whimpered. Though she was getting to old to be picked up, he carried her in his arms to Konoha.

A/N: Ha! I bet all of you knew that I wouldn't make Mikoto evil…yet. Yes, I know she's very corruptible (she is a Uchiha). And sorry for the slight Sasuke bashing…Itachi made me do it. –grins-


	7. Chapter 7: Take Good Care of My Baby

**Revival**

A/N: Just saw _Atonement_ and it's just one of those films that inspire…so wrote this for y'all. Hope you like. Please review…that also inspires!

Chapter 7: Rebel, Rebel

It was late at night when Sasuke had Mikoto back in his arms. He held her tightly and looked his former teacher in the face, "Thank you." She was asleep and it seemed it had been for quite sometime. He laid her gently on the couch, so as not to let her out of his sight and then invited Kakashi and Sakura inside.

"How is she?" Naruto said sitting next to his lover. He threw an arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Fine, as far as I can tell." Kakashi said, suddenly looking at Sakura.

"There are some injuries that concerned me. Battle injuries." She averted her gaze from Sasuke's steely eyes. "I asked her about them but she wouldn't answer. They were already bandaged by the time we found her."

The fathers remained silent for a moment. "Has she said anything?"

"Just 'I'm sorry'." Kakashi said quietly.

Sasuke got up, distressed, and punched the wall angrily. "That…that…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura said; her voice was barely a whisper.

Naruto got up and pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace, "We'll kill that bastard. I promise." He took Sasuke's bloody knuckle in his hand and kissed it. "She's home…that's what matters." Kakashi took this as a cue to leave and pulled Sakura along by the elbow. Once they were gone, Naruto left and got some blankets and pillows. "I guess we'll be camping out tonight."

In the morning, Mikoto woke up early and sat outside on the porch. She ran her hands through her gritty hair, determined to take a shower later on. Somehow she felt older, different. "You aren't weak, are you?" Itachi's voice said in her head.

"I heard you were back." Her head snapped up and she saw Nao in the yard. She waved at him.

"Yeah." She said. "You can come sit here if you want." Nao tentatively sat down. "When I was with Itachi…" Her voice trailed off and she began fiddling with the bandage on her arm. "Never mind."

Nao sat there silent for a moment. "I know." She leaned against him. Then, there was a noise; she sat back up immediately.

"Nao." Sasuke said, coldly.

"Uchiha-san." Nao stood up and bowed slightly. "I was wondering if Mikoto would like to practice with us."

"Us?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Kouji, myself and Sai-sensei." Nao replied shortly.

"Can I come and watch, Miko-chan?" Sasuke said, kneeling down by his daughter.

"Dad…" Mikoto groaned.

"Aw, c'mon Miko." Naruto said from the doorway. "It'll be fun."

She sighed. "Fine." She leaped up and ran inside.

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto, from a distance, watched their daughter dodge kunai and her teammate's blows. "She's gotten good, hasn't she?" Naruto smiled, trying to distract Sasuke. He squeezed Sasuke's tight muscle, "Massage?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "There's something different about it…she fights differently." He sighed, knowing that his daughter was safe with them nearby and leaned into Naruto's embrace.

"You're all doing wonderful, my pupils." Sai smiled broadly and patted them each on the head.

Kouji breathed heavily, with his hands on his knees. "When did you get so good, hime?"

Mikoto disarmed him lightning-quick and before he knew it he was on his back with Mikoto's heel against his neck. "My name…is Mikoto, remember?"

"Yes…yes…now get off of me." He grunted.

"What happened to your eyes?" Nao asked, brushing the black bangs out of her face.

"Nothing." She mouthed.

Sai approached them, his smile disappearing. "The Sharingan…when did this happen?"

"It's nothing." She said louder, catching Sasuke's ear.

He immediately made a beeline to his daughter. "What is it? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, covering her face. Sai pulled him aside and whispered in his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes in relief, "When did it happen?"

"Itachi…when I was…" Mikoto whispered, still not uncovering her face. Her father had told her about the Sharingan; how it was a gift that saved his life. He never told her how it was obtained.

//Flashback//

"Now…Miko-chan, you aren't weak, are you?" Itachi slid an arm around the small girl. "Did Sasuke ever tell you how weak he was?" Mikoto remained silently seething. "He wasn't even worth killing." She pushed him away and stood up.

"At least he's not a weasel like you." She said, shaking with anger.

"And that temper…that temper comes from Naruto." Itachi mused.

"Kill me if you want but leave my family alone." He moved quickly and pushed her up against the wall, she fought the urge to kick wildly, childishly.

"I won't kill you, daughter." He said tonelessly. "I have no intention of doing that." He let her go and she dropped to the floor in a heap. She glared at him. "As your father though, I do expect you to leave here a little more equipped."

Without warning, he flew at he flew at her. "If you're a true Uchiha, this is the moment." She tried to dodge his constant attacks but they were coming at her too fast.

She narrowly dodged a kunai and it grazed her arm. She cried out; sweat ran down her forehead but she was determined to survive.

Kisame, who was perched on the fence, chuckled to himself, "Merciless."

Mikoto tried to concentrate on his minor movements. She knew that if a hand bent a certain way or their footwork made a certain pattern, you predict the opponent's movements. But he was moving much too fast. _Don't give up. Use your pain. You must survive._

She squinted; it felt as if her eyes were bleeding. Slowly, his movements were becoming clearer. Her eyes hurt and she bit into her bottom lip so deeply that she tasted blood.

But she could _see_! Clearer than she ever had.

He looked into her eyes with a slight flicker of satisfaction and then he stopped. "That's enough for now…" He readjusted his cloak and walked away.

She covered her face; her eyes burned like liquid fire. She breathed, trying to calm herself and glanced at herself in the nearest puddle. Her eyes were red, like her father's, like Itachi's.

//End Flashback//

Two days later, Mikoto found herself sitting on the floor of her bedroom with Kouji and Nao nearby. It had suddenly gotten hot and Mikoto had the fan running. The whirring was the only noise being made.

Kouji, fed up with the silence, said, "God, you two. How did I get stuck in this damn team?"

Mikoto squirmed. She didn't used to be this quiet. But most people, she guessed, resorted to silence after trauma; it was easier to withdraw. She could easily remember easier days. In one week, she was forced to grow up and now she was in that aftermath. Nao and Sasuke both retreated into themselves after trauma, why couldn't she? She got up and walked out of the room.

"Now you did it." Nao narrowed his eyes.

Kouji groaned, "Fine…I'll go apologize." He got up to follow her but was blocked by Sasuke.

"I think it's best if you two go elsewhere now." His tone was cold and unforgiving. Nao and Kouji silently left the house. Only Nao turned around to catch a glimpse of Mikoto staring at them from her window before it was closed.

"Am I like Itachi?" Mikoto said, closing the window and turning towards her parents. "Am I like him in any way?"

"Yes and no." Sasuke said, not facing her. "You look so much alike." Mikoto touched her long ponytail apprehensively.

"Anything else?" Her tone was sharp like the edge of a knife.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Did you love Itachi?" Mikoto asked a final question.

"I used to." Sasuke said simply, leaving the room.

Mikoto went to her room and pulled a small wooden box and placed it in her lap. Feelings rose in her; she didn't know whether to hate Itachi or not. Yes, he killed her relatives, innocent people she would never know but he was also, in one way or another, a part of her.

//Flashback//

Mikoto sat uncomfortably near Itachi as he bandaged the wounds he himself had inflicted. She squirmed uneasily. Once he was done, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small wooden box. It was simple enough but there was a small design etched into it. She glanced up at him, hesitantly. "I know you're leaving soon." She still didn't respond. "But if you ever want to contact me, put a letter inside this box and hide in the place we met." He turned away and it was if he had said nothing at all.

_Why would I want to contact you?_ She thought bitterly.

And, as if he heard her, he replied, "Curiosity."

//End Flashback//

Mikoto folded up the small letter and placed it inside the box before leaving the house.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ice-cream.

She hid the box behind her back. "Just taking a walk." And then she smiled sweetly. Naruto chuckled to himself and went back to what he was doing.

She didn't however expect him to respond.

A month later she received a response:

_I must be brief. Do not expect love or affirmation from me. You are simply my blood. What Sasuke says about me is true. _

She crumpled the response in her hand. He had simply stated truths she already knew. She sighed. Sasuke had been right the whole time: a monster like Itachi could never be her father. If only she had listened but perhaps it was better to find out this way.

She hurried home.

A/N: I know…another angsty chapter. Last one, I promise. Please review begs.


	8. Chapter 8: Pretty Baby

**Revival**

A/N: Takes place sixth months after last chapter, thereabouts.

Chapter 8: Barbie Girl

Mikoto tried running a comb through her long black hair that reached her hips. There were so many snarls and tangles that her comb kept on getting stuck. Frustrated, she stomped her foot and yelled, "Daddy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sleepily peeked his head into the bedroom. "I'm going to be late." She whined.

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee before placing it down on the nightstand and stood behind his daughter. "Alright, alright…" He chuckled slightly before tugging to remove the comb. "Have you ever thought about cutting it?" He tugged some more and the comb finally came free.

"Ouch! God, Dad." Mikoto squeaked. "And no, I'm not cutting my hair." She turned and glared at him before pulling it back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She pulled an orange t-shirt over her cami and glanced at herself in the mirror before turning to her father. "Do I look okay?"

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly before the question actually clicked in his head. "Wait, wait, wait. Do you like someone?"

Mikoto blushed a deep red. "Daaaaad. Boys are disgusting. Kouji trims his toenails at lunch."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And Nao-kun?"

"Well, he's just a friend, I guess." Mikoto shrugged and glanced back in the mirror. "You sure I look okay…not too boyish?"

"Miko, you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Sasuke sighed, his mind racing—trying to figure out which guy he'd have to castrate. There was a pause. "Oh…shit. Tell me it's not Sai."

Mikoto snorted. "Yeah, Dad. It's Sai-sensei. He's dreamy." She swooned dramatically.

Sasuke decided to drop the subject. "After training, I want you to stay with Iruka."

Mikoto slipped her shoes on and glanced up at her father, "Another mission?" Sasuke nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. She sighed and stuffed her face in a pillow. "When will Daddy Naruto be back?" She hadn't called him that in a while.

"You don't like Iruka?"

"No. It's not that." She glanced at the clock. "Oh no! I'm late…bye, Dad! See you when you get back." She ran out the door and waved from the front yard. She ran as quickly as she could to the meeting spot where she was supposed to be.

By the time she neared her destination, she slowed down to a carefree stroll, wanting to appear cool and composed. She saw her teammates leaning against the railing, looking bored. She waved and said in true-Kakashi fashion, "Sorry I'm late, I had to help a lady with her groceries."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Liar." Naoto just shrugged. A few seconds later, Sai approached with a large smile.

"My pupils!" He exclaimed. "As you know, the Chuunin exams are approaching."

"That's like six months from now." Kouji sighed and shook his head to get the hair out of his face. It had been a while since he had gotten his hair cut and it was now shaggy and hung over his bright green eyes. He threw his arm, unexpectedly, around Mikoto, "And how are we going to expect this little one to actually compete?"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, which had become a dangerous red. She said in a cold yet emotionless voice, "I can kick your ass."

Somewhere in Konoha….

Iruka's head snapped up, "My godfather sense is tingling…." He muttered under his breath.

(Anyways) Sai gently pulled the two apart before either one started a fight. "Now, now, children. Just because, Mikoto is two years younger than you doesn't mean that she's incapable, right Kouji?" Kouji nodded. "And Mikoto, just because Kouji's an arrogant little prick doesn't give you any right to kick his ass, right?" Mikoto snorted but nodded anyways. "So…as I was saying…we'll be preparing for the Chuunin exams since there are no missions for us right now." He smiled again.

"So we don't have to pull kittens out of trees?" Naoto asked, almost hopeful.

"We don't have to clean public bathrooms anymore?" Kouji grinned widely.

Mikoto remained silent. She was distracted. A group of girls were walking by with their pink ribbons, frilly dresses and glossy lips. Mikoto felt painfully tomboyish in her outfit.

"Mikoto? Are you listening?" Sai asked; his face neutral.

"What?" She snapped back to reality. "What?"

A few hours later, all three children were exhausted since Sai's training tended to be quite ruthless despite his wide smile. Kouji leaned against Mikoto for support. "Hey, hime, think we could walk you home?"

"I'm…I'm going to Iruka's." Mikoto said, blushing a little.

"Hey, Nao-kun, my man! Those poisoned needles were pretty freaking awesome. You have an antidote, right? Right?" Kouiji said rubbing his left arm which had gone numb.

Nao shook his head, "It should wear off in about an hour."

"What'd you use?" Mikoto asked. She remained unscathed by the needles but was unable to avoid his other attacks.

"A mild numbing concoction. Simple, really." Naoto breathed in. "I don't use anything stronger on comrades."

Kouji smiled and stood on his tiptoes to ruffle Naoto's blue hair with his good hand. Naoto narrowed his eyes angrily and fixed his hair to cover the livid scar on the side of his face.

When they approached Iruka's apartment, Mikoto smiled. "I think tomorrow's our day off right?"

"Yes." Naoto said.

"Well…would you like to come over then?" Mikoto grinned. "Both of you?" She almost fell backwards when the door opened behind her.

"Miko-chan. You know both your fathers would skin me alive if they knew I was letting you play with boys unsupervised." Iruka said. Mikoto's face fell and she turned an odd shade of red. Iruka sighed. "Well, I think Sakura's available tomorrow….she can watch you to make sure you don't get into any…ahem…shenanigans."

"Aw, man? Sakura-san? Are you serious? She's like a flat-chested version of the Hokage!" Kouji whined.

During dinner, Mikoto picked at her food. "Why don't you and Kakashi have any kids?" She asked.

Iruka's back straightened. "Well….I…." He fumbled around for an answer. "Because you were such a completely perfect bundle of joy, we didn't need a kid of our own." Iruka smiled. "More rice?"

"Am I pretty?"

Iruka put his fork down. "Are you feeling okay, baby?" He asked; his eyes full of concern. "You aren't usually like this."

She nodded. "Just answer my question. Please?"

"I remember the first time I saw you." He paused, reliving the memory. "It was late at night and Sasuke was holding you in his arms. You were so small and you had these pink cheeks and itsy bitsy hands. And Sasuke and Naruto didn't know how to deal with a baby so I spent lots of time with you. The first time I held you, your little hand gripped my pinky as if to say 'hello'." Iruka smiled. "You are very pretty. Even right now when you are sweaty and dirty." Iruka said. "In fact, you are taking a bath after this okay? Bubbles, yes or no? Toys? A rubber ducky, perhaps?" He teased.

"Iruka!" Mikoto smiled softly. "Am I like Itachi?"

Iruka shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I didn't know him well…Kakashi can answer that better."

Mikoto finally satisfied, finished her meal. After her shower (not bath), she and Iruka stayed up late watching intense ninja movies such as _From Konoha With Love_, _Four Missions and a Funeral _and _The Ninja Who Loved Me. _

The next morning, Mikoto woke up early to find Iruka still in bed. She tiptoed over to his bedroom, which was in shambles as usual. Drawers were open, clothes were strewn across the floor and a thick folder of mission reports lay half-open on the dresser. She sprinted and leaped and landed on a quite surprised Iruka. "What the…?" He said, alarmed.

"Good morning!" She smiled and threw her arms around him. "What do you think I should do with my hair today?"

"I dunno….pigtails?" He said sleepily, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Is Kakashi coming home today?" She asked.

"Hopefully, which is why I need my frigging beauty sleep." Iruka groaned.

"Well I'm going to go to Sakura's, okay? Take care!" Mikoto said and ran out of the apartment. Her outfit was rather plain: a navy blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. She skipped all the way to Sakura's apartment and knocked on her door.

She heard a crash and some yelling and moments later, Sakura, dressed in a sea-green robe. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing make-up from the night before. "Mikoto? What are you doing here so early?"

She shrugged.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Hold on." She shut the door quietly; Mikoto pressed her ear to the door so she could hear the yelling going on inside. She only caught bits and pieces such as, "She's here", "Oh holy hell" and "Just get out—out the window!"

The door was opened again promptly. "Sorry about that….just straightening things."

"It's ok." Mikoto said. "Iruka told you that…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at Sakura who was too busy looking at her outfit.

"Oh, honey. Please don't tell me that that's what you're wearing." Sakura clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Well…it's what I have." Mikoto said, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

Sakura pulled her inside the small apartment. "You've been spending way to much time around boys." Sakura fished through her closet for a dress and slipped it on. It was a simple red sundress. "We still have a little time before your friends get here, okay? I'll buy you something nice."

Mikoto was then whisked around Konoha and tried on several "girly" outfits. She would step out of the dressing room, feeling awkward and unlike herself underneath the frills. Sakura finally settled on a short light blue dress with long sleeves and simple embellishments. "Now for the hair." Sakura combed through the long black hair roughly and then tied a section of it back with a matching light blue bow; the rest of it hung over her shoulders. "Look….see how pretty you are?"

Mikoto didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. But she also didn't want to anger Sakura by changing back into her old outfit.

When Kouji and Nao arrived, they were simply shocked. Kouji even remarked, "I'd tap that."

Mikoto eyes turned a fierce red and she chased him with fireballs.

Sakura sat back and sighed, "Ah, young love."

A/N: Yes, Sakura did have a guy over….though we'll never know who it was (unless you really want to guess). Sorry for the rushed ending….my roommate was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Baby, I Need Your Lovin'

**Revival**

A/N: Sighhhh….I dunno how long I want to continue this but I don't know if I've reached the end or not. Ah well….please read and review as always!!

Chapter 9: The Birds and the Bees

Mikoto's new blue dress was a little dirty after playing with Kouji and her bow had come undone. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders and down her hips. Because of its length, it had been criticized by many older ninjas. She was used to hearing, "If you don't cut it, it may be the death of you." But she didn't care. Her hair was her best feature, she thought. It was almost dark and she knew she had to be back at Iruka's if she didn't want to get in trouble. She gritted her teeth, still remembering how Kouji had playfully pulled at her hair. Well, she'd get _him. _

She trudged up the stairs to Iruka and Kakashi's apartment and opened the door a crack and then immediately closed it. Though she could still hear one of them scream. Sighing, she sat against the door and waited for Iruka and Kakashi to be finished and from the way it sounded, it wouldn't be too much longer.

Even though Mikoto had the appearance of being an easily-corruptible, innocent little girl, she was quite familiar with "the birds and the bees"—she had Kakashi to thank for that.

//Flashback//

_Thud. _

"Shhh….Kakashi!" Iruka hissed in the dark. "We'll wake her up." Kakashi grunted and merely flipped Iruka on his back before picking up where he left off. "…kashi!" Iruka moaned quietly. The silver-haired ninja bit down on Iruka's nipple and the younger man gasped, "Don't you think that maybe….ahhh….!"

"You're talking too much." Kakashi said simply and wrapped his hand around Iruka's erection and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Meanwhile, Mikoto rolled restlessly in the guest bedroom that was usually reserved for her. It had even been decorated for her. The walls were a light yellow and there were stuffed animals and fuzzy pillow and a desk for coloring and play-dough. She whimpered. But it wasn't the same as her own room or her own house. Being four-years-old, she still was able to creep into her parents' bedroom and crawl in bed with them. She would worm her way between them and sometimes Naruto would give her a quick kiss on the forehead and murmur, "Bad dream?"

A tear fell out of her right eye. "I wanna go home." She sobbed. She had been at her godfathers' home for a month now and she missed her dads. Where were they? And then another thought slipped into her head. Maybe she could crawl in bed with Kakashi and Iruka…it was basically the same thing, right?

With that thought, she crawled out of bed and tiptoed to their bedroom down the hall. She heard some noises and figured they must be awake or perhaps it was the TV….

But—wasn't the TV in the living-room?

It didn't matter. She opened the door.

And that's when all hell broke loose, at least for Iruka.

Poor Iruka didn't know whether to scream or to hide himself with a pillow; so he did both. Kakashi (after covering his face) pulled himself away from the place between Iruka's legs and saw Mikoto standing there in the doorway. "Oh, _fuck._" He said under his breath.

Iruka started babbling, although it was muffled due to the pillow. "Sasuke's going to kill us. We just signed our own death warrant. Sasuke's going to cut us up into little pieces and Naruto will never speak to us again. Perhaps, it's not too late! Maybe we could tell her she's dreaming or…."

"Iruka." Kakashi spoke slowly, trying to calm the Chuunin down. First, Kakashi reached over and grabbed his boxers and mask and slipped them on and then headed over to the closet and pulled out a dark green robe and a navy blue one. He draped the blue one over Iruka's shoulders and put the other one on himself. "Iruka, babe, I want you to go into the kitchen and make yourself and nice cup of hot tea. Drink it and then take a hot bath. When you're done, come back here. I will take care of this."

"You better not read her _Icha Icha._" Iruka said in a warning tone and wrapped the robe around himself.

"Not even as a bedtime story?" Kakashi joked and gently pushed Iruka out of the room.

He picked up Mikoto and looked around for a place to put her. Not the bed….or the chair….or the dresser. "Why don't we just sit on the floor?" Mikoto started to sit when Kakashi yelped, "Oh not there! What about over here?"

For a few moments, they sat in silence. Mikoto squirmed and looked at her feet. "What's going on?" She asked, not looking up.

Kakashi sighed and realized that giving a child "the talk" was the chief reason he never reproduced. "Well…I love Iruka and Iruka loves me. So sometimes he lets me kiss his…..ahem…special place."

This seemed to make sense to the little girl and she finally looked up. "So why was Iruka so mad?"

"He wasn't mad, honey. He was just surprised. Because, when we are loving each other, other people don't watch." Kakashi smiled. He was actually pretty good at this.

"So it's like a secret?" She asked.

"Yes and no." Kakashi said.

She thought this over for a few minutes. "Do my daddies do that too?"

"Yes." Kakashi said slowly.

"Is that why they ask me to play outside sometimes?" She blinked.

Kakashi nodded. She was taking this better than he thought. "So why were you up? Bad dream?"

She finally remembered why she had come into their room and she started to cry. "I miss my daddies!" She clung to his robe and sobbed. "I wanna go home!"

He patted her back lightly. "Do you want ice-cream?"

She sniffed, "Chocolate?"

"Yes." Kakashi said and carried her to the kitchen.

Iruka was sitting at the table with his head buried in his hands. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. She's fine with it." Kakashi said simply while pulling the ice cream out of

"So we're not going to die?" Iruka glanced up, hopeful.

Kakashi handed Mikoto the ice-cream and chuckled, "No, I'm pretty sure Sasuke will murder us in our sleep." Iruka groaned.

"So, Miko-chan?" Kakashi winked. "Is there anything we can do to make it better?" Mikoto shrugged. "How about we move the TV into your room and have a slumber party?" Kakashi surprised himself; it sounded like something Iruka would say.

"Okay!" She grinned happily or maybe it was just the sugar.

"Well finish your ice-cream and crawl into bed. Iruka and I are going to take a quick shower. We can watch all your favorites." Mikoto didn't have to be told twice. And, as for the incident in the bedroom, it was all but forgotten.

Kakashi pulled Iruka into the bathroom and started running the water. "Now….where were we?" He started to kiss Iruka's neck as he untied the robe.

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested, pushing his lover away. "We can't. She'll know and I don't want to scar her for life."

"We won't." Kakashi lips descended on Iruka's and kissed him deeply, silencing any other protest.

//End Flashback//

The door opened. "Well…hello….Miko. Why are you out here?" Iruka stammered. He was always awkward around her (or anyone) after sex.

"It's okay. I know what you were doing." She said and plopped down on the couch. She didn't even turn around to see Iruka turn bright red all the way down to his toes.

"Nice dress." Kakashi said and pulled the carton of milk out of the fridge before drinking out of it.

It was Mikoto's turn to blush. "I hate it."

"Why?" Iruka said. "It's really pretty."

"I miss my old clothes." Mikoto said glumly. "Sakura bought it for me."

"How nice of her." Iruka said.

"How was the mission, Kakashi?"

"Ehhh…" Kakashi grunted. "Are we still training tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early." Mikoto grumbled.

Iruka wanted to ask if there was anything wrong but knew better. She was probably just tired.

During dinner, she asked, "Are my dads supposed to come home today?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi first before directing his attention to Miko, "No. Their mission is taking a lot longer than expected."

"Feeling homesick again?"

"If you want we could sleep at your house tonight…." Iruka offered.

She shook her head. "It's fine." She took one last bite of her dinner and stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She gave them a soft smiled. "I'm just a little nervous….we're going on our first real mission tomorrow afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10: There Goes My Baby

**Revival**

A/N: First of all I want to apologize. It's been almost a year, I think, since I last updated….or at least it feels like it. I've been trying to graduate and juggling 21 credits is no fun. –sigh- Thank you to all my faithful readers! Please review—Oh! And I also am going back to edit the previous chapters….so hopefully they'll be more detailed, with less typos!

Chapter 10: There Goes My Baby

They had been trudging for hours in the marshland for hours. It was cold and rainy; bugs flew everywhere and the stench was almost unbearable. Mikoto was wading through the knee-deep murky water. Her sensei, Sai, was up ahead.

"Aren't there any trees around here?" Kouji spat. He was the muddiest out of the group after tripping into the murky water several times. "Can't we stop? Goddamn it!" He tripped and fell into another pool of freezing water. His teeth chattered and he picked another bug out of his hair.

"Be grateful that they're not leeches," said Nao quietly, before being pummeled by an irritated Kouji.

Mikoto paused, pulling her soaked hair back into a tight bun. It didn't help much but it at least kept the hair out of her eyes. She shivered slightly underneath the weight of her wet clothes. Her clothing never provided much heat; the ability to move was more important. "How much longer, sensei?" She asked.

"Not much further." Sai replied, not glancing back at his struggling genins. Instead, he trudged on, through the thick mud.

"Do you think we could stop? It's getting dark, sensei!" Kouji moaned. His knee had a rock on his last fall and was aching painfully.

"Where do you expect to stop?" Mikoto spat. The landscape hardly offered any resting grounds. All she could see in the fog were eerie marshlands. The thick fog cleared for a brief instant and she saw yellow lights in the distance. "Not much farther!" She shouted with joy.

"A warm bath, a hot meal and some clean clothes!" Kouji shouted.

Nao sighed, "This is a mission, Kouji-san. Not a vacation." Even still, he quickened his pace. A dry place to sleep was all he wanted.

They finally arrived at in the Swamp Village. Many of the people ignored the newcomers and kept looking at their feet, which were covered in mud. The houses were poorly built and sinking into the swamp muck, it seemed. The leader of the village was the only one who was not dressed in dreary colors such as brown and black. He was dressed in a flamboyant pink and gold. A heavy gold belt stretched across his large stomach. He opened his arms to them. "Welcome, welcome! My name is Juro"

They had already been briefed on the mission by Iruka: protect a certain item from robbers until the funeral ceremony is over—in about two weeks. "What is the object?" Sai asked.

"A kimono. It belonged to our seer…who passed a few days ago. It is the most valuable thing in the village and will be burned after the funeral ceremony." Sai nodded, remembering that the Swamp Village was most famous for its psychic.

"How did she die?" Mikoto asked.

"Natural causes, I suppose." Juro said, ignoring the little girl and turning to their leader, Sai. "We've set up mats for you in the old seer's house, where the kimono is. There are some bread slices for you and your….team."

Kouji's tummy rumbled loudly, "Bread slices? Please tell me you're kidding!" Nao squeezed his shoulder tightly to silence him.

Later that night, the team tried to sleep on the dried grass mats; they itched and poked into their backs. Kouji rolled over, "It's so freaking cold. Does anyone have a blanket or something?"

"….No." groaned Nao.

The blonde-haired genin poked Mikoto in the arm, "Do you want to keep me warm?" She turned bright red and before she could punch Kouji like Sakura would, Nao intervened.

His eyes, which were usually calm and kind, were murderous, "Kouji…."

Kouji shrank, "Jeez, man! I was only kidding!" He lay back down on the straw mat and pulled his knees up to his chest, muttering to himself.

"Thanks, Nao-kun." Mikoto smiled.

Nao's heart fluttered, "Yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Kimono that they were guarding was truly a work of art. The blue and gold silk flowed together seamlessly to show the history of the marsh village—their wars, their harvests, their despairs and their beauties. Mikoto stared at it, wanting to trace the patterns with her finger, "No wonder that people want to steal this."

"I'm sure it would fetch a high price." Sai said from behind. "The pictures are of a very high-quality."

"I'm sure you would know, sensei!" Mikoto said, nodding.

Sai grinned widely, showing his pearly whites, "I would. I was commissioned to design this kimono….so it's—how do you say?—personal, I believe." Mikoto's smile disappeared. Her sensei, who she expected to be so emotionless, created something so full of emotion. She stepped backwards and glanced at him, saying nothing. "Kouji and Nao will take the first shift guarding the kimono. You and I will search for the potential robbers."

"Is that part of the mission?"

"No." Sai said, his face dark. "There is something that bothers me about this…"

"Yes, sensei!" Mikoto said, leaving with her teacher.

But having Kouji and Nao partnered was a whole different problem…

"Stop touching me." Nao said. He was standing beside the kimono. Kouji, on the other hand, was next to him.

"I'm _not _touching you!" Kouji smirked. "Who would you rather bang? Sakura or Tsunade?"

Nao clenched his fists. "I'm not playing this game."

"Personally, I'd rather do Tsunade. She actually has breasts and would probably really appreciate it. Not that hard-ass, Sakura!" Kouji said.

Nao breathed in deeply to clear his head, "Kouji, I swear on all that is holy, that I will poison you just so I can guard this thing _in peace_!"

"That's, like, the most you've ever said to me!" Kouji grinned wildly.

"When I was in school, I always sat next to this really shy kid. He never said a word to me until the end of the year. He said, 'Have a nice summer.'" Kouji said.

"…And?"

"It was a good friendship."

Kouji rolled his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sai drew a picture of four rats, which came to life and wandered throughout the town as spies. "Mikoto, go to the south end and keep an eye out for any suspicious people."

"Hai!" Mikoto said, wandering off by herself. All in all, the team was perfectly matched to guard the kimono. Nao had already set up sleeping draughts in the kimono, so that whoever tried to steal it would be incapacitated. Kouji had unnatural hearing abilities and could use echolocation in the dark to detect intruders. Sai used his pictures to spy on potential threats. And she, Mikoto, was ready for anything.

All she had to do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11: Bringing Up Baby

**Revival**

A/N: I thought I'd give some background on my original genins and do those obnoxious Naruto-esque character flashbacks! In this chapter, I did use a line from _Grey's Anatomy _–ahem- among other things. I don't own either show…am too poor to do that! As always, please review.

Chapter 10: Bringing Up Baby

Kouji rolled over on his stomach on the hard wooden floor. Nao was to his right, carving a crane out a piece of wood with his kunai. "Would you stop fiddling with that thing?" Kouji sighed. "They are taking for-freaking-ever!" He paused. "Do you think someone will actually try to steal this thing?"

"That's not the point. We're supposed to guard it in case someone tries to steal it. Not to just intervene if someone does try."

Kouji rolled his eyes. Nao was just so picture perfect, so stoic. It's not that Nao was cold-hearted or a better ninja than Kouji—it was Nao-kun's perfectly calculated steps and actions. Nao never wasted more energy than he needed to; he had the _presence _of a ninja. Kouji was a bit different. Sure, he was good-looking—in an impish sort of way. Not like Nao, who's only concern about his appearance was hiding the glaring scar on the side of his face. Even their personalities seemed to be polar opposites.

Once, when he was being evaluated by Iruka-sensei, Kouji was told that behind this rugged and confident exterior that he was self-destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree. Iruka had even questioned Kouji's competence if he were placed on a team.

//Flashback//

"Well, Kouji, how do your parents feel about your decision?" Iruka said, thrumming his fingers against the wooden desk.

Kouji shrugged, "They don't care, sensei. This is my decision." And, it was true, that they didn't care. Everyone in Konoha knew of Daisuke and Ai and their romance. They were two young chunins from different villages who fell in love at first sight on a mission—almost compromising it, in fact. And they then resigned as soon as they returned to Konoha. A few years later, Kouji was born but was raised by his grandfather, who never got over his disappointment that his son gave up being a ninja. His grandfather repeated told him, "Do not fall in love. Ninja's cannot have real relationships, only momentary flings. If you want to be a true ninja, you must not fall in love."

"Oh I'm sure they care, Kouji-kun." Iruka had met the adoring couple, who were very nice but seemed to be wrapped up in their own world. Iruka was beginning to understand. "But what really worries me is your lack of regard for anyone but yourself."

Kouji scoffed. "I hang out with others. Not like your star pupil, Mikoto-san."

"Yes, but, in group exercises you never once tried to work with another student. You were solely self-reliant. So much so…and teamwork is a major part of being a ninja." Iruka implored.

"Yeah, gramps. I get it. But so what?"

//End of Flashback//

Kouji rolled over on his back, "Hey, Nao, after this mission, what are you going to do?"

"Train. I have a lot to learn." Nao said simply.

"Do you do anything besides ninja-stuff?" Kouji groaned.

Nao finished his carving, "Yes."

"You could come over my house. We could, uh, you know do stuff…like friends? Just whenever." Kouji said. It had been so long since he brought someone over. His parents wouldn't notice, he thought. They were too busy being absorbed with each other. Everything was "yes darling", "oh my sweet", and "my flower" with them.

"Won't your parents mind?" Nao asked, examining his carving.

Kouji jumped to his feet, "Of course not, man!"

Nao sighed, "I'm not good with parents." He recalled the time he met Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke, especially, did not give the warmest welcome. Nao did not have the stamina to deal with parents, including his own mother.

"So? Who cares about that?" Kouji said, rolling his eyes.

"You want to know how I got these scars?" Nao spat, turning his head so quickly that his carefully placed bangs revealed the nasty red scar down the side of his face. "My mother was a brilliant toxicologist. But like every ninja, she has a breaking point. And one night, she goes off crazier than usual. She comes at me with her newest poison, screaming at me. I try to stop her. But—" Nao stopped and looked into Kouji's wide eyes.

"What happened to her?" Kouji whispered. For the first time, it seemed, Kouji saw Nao's scar. The most noticeable gash began at Nao's temple, went across his cheekbone and ended at the corner of his mouth. The rest of his skin on that side of his face appeared as if it had been burned. The skin grafts, Kouji thought, made him look semi-normal. But that side of his face was hideously scarred.

"She's in prison. In the Low-Threat Ward." Nao said. Kouji nodded, understanding. Nao probably got to visit his mother twice a year, three times at the most.

Kouji sighed and stood next to his comrade in respectful silence. A few minutes later he heard the slight whisper, "Thank you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile…Back in Konoha….

Sasuke lay on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Naruto was in the adjacent chair. "I don't know. I don't know how parents do this. One minute, she's my baby girl and the next day, she's off doing c-rank missions."

"You reviewed the mission yourself. The chances of someone trying to steal the kimono are very, very slim." Naruto sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Sasuke buried his head in a pillow.

"Sasuke, at least drink some tea for your nerves." Sakura said, holding a small, steaming cup.

"I mean what if something happens to her. I don't know what I'll do."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Sasuke. You have nothing to worry about. Sai is with them."

"That's what I'm worried about. That tummy flashing bastard." Sasuke moaned woefully.

"Sasuke, sometimes you have to let them grow-up. It's a part of life." Iruka smiled, trying to be upbeat.

"Why did this happen to me—"

SLAP!

"What the fuck, Naruto?!" Sasuke sat up, his eyes blazing red.

"I cannot take any more of your wallowing, emo depression, ok? So shut the hell up, you fuzzbag!" Naruto said, tackling Sasuke to the floor.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura screamed.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, guiding his lover and former student outside, "This can only end in tears."

Sasuke leapt at Naruto, hands going for the throat. Naruto blocked him easily and kicked him across the room, where he broke a lamp and end-table.

Sasuke quickly recovered and retaliated, knocking Naruto on his back. The twenty-six year old Uchiha then crushed Naruto's lips with his own. Shocked, Naruto lay pinned to the floor. It was a rough kiss, something that Naruto was not used to. Sasuke growled, "I want your tongue." The kiss deepened until the need for air forced them apart.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt, "I'm on top this time." And he flipped Naruto on his stomach before fucking him in the middle of the living room.

Outside the house, Sakura growled, "We need to do something before they _kill_ each other!"

Kakashi flipped through his book, _Icha Icha_, "Trust me, you do not want to go in there."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikoto hid up in the tree, waiting. So far there had been no suspicious people. She sighed but kept still, so no one could detect movement.

Her sensei was on a rooftop; she could see him perched like a bird. Below, someone in a dark cloak was weaving in and out of the crowd. She gripped a shuriken in one hand and with the other made motions to Sai: _Target. Moving north northeast. Confirm._

It was more difficult to read Sai's hand-motions when the sun was setting: _Check. Moving in. Hold position._

Sai jumped from the rooftop and landed in front of the man, who turned out to be an old beggar. Mikoto sighed and wanted to kick herself for not noticing earlier.

A moment later, Sai was behind her. "Don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes. I could tell you a few stories about Naruto." And for the first time, Mikoto saw Sai genuinely grin.


End file.
